American Music
by AMKelley
Summary: **An epic tale of love and music** Erik is new to town and gets turned around after taking a wrong turn. He ends up at some obscure band's gig and inevitably falls for the local aspiring musician *Band!AU, No,powers, Sexual content, Mild homophobic language, Adult themes/situations, Past relationship(s), References to alcohol and suicidal thoughts*
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover band AU in which Charles, Alex, and Sean are in a band called Violent Femmes (based on the actual band of the same name). All lyrics are written by and belong to the Violent Femmes, NOT ME. I wrote none of these lyrics or are claiming to have written them. All lyrics are taken from the following songs: Gone Daddy Gone, American Music, America Is, Prove My Life, Out The Window, Add It Up, Blister In The Sun, I Saw You In The Crowd, Black Girls, Lies, Ugly, and Johnny.

#################################################

Erik was here by mistake. He was new to town and the directions he had gotten were vague. It was dark and cold and he just wanted to sleep. He must've been driving in circles for hours until he came across an old building. There was a loud commotion and kids his age were stumbling out. Erik figured he should go inside and ask someone for directions.

He parked his car in a vacant lot just outside and stepped out, locking his car with a push of a button. The people milling around outside were laughing and being obnoxious. When he got to the front door he pushed it open with a loud creak. The hall was long and dark and crowded with people. As he went further inside the noise got louder. There was a beaded curtain hung up in the only doorway. His hands came out and parted them delicately and then he realized what this place was for.

There were a bunch of teenagers and people in their twenties jumping around wildly to the band that was on stage. The place smelt faintly of cigarettes and alcohol and Erik almost felting like throwing up. The atmosphere was distasteful to his senses and he just wanted to get out of there. He went to turn around and leave, but froze. The band stopped playing and then started up after a few moments.

He looked to the stage and studied the band. A blonde boy in his teens was picking at his bass, a redhead was poised behind a bass drum and a xylophone, but Erik's eyes stopped on the brunette with an electric guitar. He looked a little older than the other two. In his twenties perhaps. He must be the singer, Erik thought.

He started to walk towards the stage as if he was being drawn to it. Erik pushed his way threw kids in a dazed stupor. When he reached the front of the crowd the brunette started to strum and sing.

~Beautiful girl love the dress,  
Highschool smiles oh yes.  
Beautiful girl love the dress,  
Where she is now I can only guess~

And the other two joined in on the chorus. Echoing the words "Gone Daddy Gone" as they each played their chords. It was an odd sound and song so far, but Erik couldn't move if he wanted to.

~When I see you,  
Eyes will turn blue.  
When I see you,  
A thousand eyes turning blue~

And Erik was entranced. As the guitarist sang those lines he swore they locked eyes. He smiled giddily at him and the brunette smiled back around his words. He was hooked. And as the song progressed the percussionist did a xylophone solo. It was kind of edgy and after the song was over Erik stayed.

The band played two more songs, the whole time Erik listened and watched the guitarist. He didn't normally engage in events like this, nor did he like music much. He preferred staying home and watching mind numbing amounts of television. But since he didn't know where the hell his house was he was stuck out in the middle of nowhere, watching this obscure band that he didn't even know the name of.

"Well, that's all the songs we got so far. So thanks for coming out. Cheers," said the guitarist after their last song had finished.

People cheered and clapped as the band took a bow and walked off stage. Erik felt himself smiling and clapping. He felt his heart drop a little at the fact the show was over. He hung around a while longer to wait for the crowd to thin out and when it did he exited the building. The night air nipped at his face and he stuck his hands into his pockets.

He got to his car and noticed the brunette and his band loading up their equipment into the back of a van. He approached them nervously, not knowing exactly what to say.

He cleared his throat and they all turned around. The blonde looked him up and down suspiciously and the redhead rubbed his nose.

"Can we help you?" The blonde said.

"I was wondering if I could get some directions," Erik said and he looked at the brunette who smiled at him warmly.

"You're not from around here?" The blonde asked.

"That's usually why people ask for directions, Blondie," Erik said flatly.

The redhead squealed out a laugh and "Blondie" scoffed, his face turning pink as he walked around to the driver's side and shut the door with a huff.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little edgy after shows," replied the brunette.

"Yeah, thinks the whole world's against him or somethin'. I think it's cause he's the bassist," chuckled the redhead.

The brunette stuck out his hand and said,"Charles."

Erik took it in his and shook it gently. His hand was freezing but soft to the touch.

"And that's Sean," he pointed towards the redhead.

"Erik," he replied.

"It's a pleasure," Charles winked. "Now where do you need directions to?"

Erik reluctantly let go of Charles' hand and rifled around in his pockets. He retrieved a crumpled up piece of paper. Erik eyed it wearily and handed it over to Charles. Charles took it and gazed at it for a moment. He held it back a little, but couldn't decipher it. He looked up at Erik and frowned.

"Sorry mate. I can't read it."

Sean snatched it out of his hand and gave it a try, but it was no use. Sean handed back to Erik.

"Too messy," Sean said.

Erik sank a little inside and said it was alright. He stuffed the scrap of paper into his jacket pocket. Sean walked to the passenger side and Charles hopped into the back.

"Sorry I couldn't help," Charles murmured remorsefully.

Erik waved him off with a hand and turned around to walk back to his car. He stood for a moment. Halfway into his car and turned his head towards Charles. And as Charles was about to shut the double doors in the back Erik called out.

"What are you guys called anyway?"

"Violent Femmes!" Charles shouted back. And he shut the doors.

Erik sat in his car as they drove off.

Violent Femmes? Really? What an odd name for a band of guys, Erik thought.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was well past midnight. The sky was black and the engines of cars could be heard in the background. Erik reclined back in his seat and felt so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. And after awhile the noise died down. The world around him was quiet and his eyes closed shut.

When morning came Erik's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the blinding light. He grumbled and groaned, stretching out his tired limbs as far as he could. Erik rubbed absentmindedly at his eyes, discarding any remains of sleep and yawned.

What the hell happened last night? Erik asked himself.

And he remembered getting lost. And stopping. And a show? The brunette that smiled at him during that song. He remember Charles. And Sean. And Blondie. But...

What the hell was their band name? He puzzled.

He couldn't, for the life of him, remember. It had something to do with girls. Or maybe femurs?

Violin Femurs?

Forget it, Erik thought.

He didn't care for music and that band, from what he could tell, was mediocre at best. But he was still lost and a little hungry. Frustrated he grabbed his keys off the passenger's seat and put it in the ignition. Erik clicked on his seatbelt and turned the key. For a moment his car refused to start and he scowled. He hit the steering wheel and the horn went off. Erik's forehead rested against it and waited a beat. He turned the key again and his car finally started.

He pulled out of the lot and drove east a few miles. And when he reached the town 15 minutes later he was relieved and perhaps a little pissed.

He asked a few people around town for directions and when an old lady was actually able to read his friend Hank's horrible writing, he silently cried tears of joy. Erik drove through downtown and turned down a few blocks and he finally reached his destination.

Erik thanked Hank several times over the phone for suggesting he have his things delivered there before he arrived. He didn't have much, but unpacking for him was always a nightmare.

"So, are you coming over to help me unpack?"

"Unpack what? Your lonely little suitcase?" Hank mocked.

Erik chuckled heartily and shook his head. "I may be poor, but I'm not that poor."

"I'll be over in two shakes. Seeya!"

Erik hung up his phone.

"Weren't you suppose to be here last night?" Hank asked.

"I sorta got lost." Erik reached into his pocket and threw the paper at Hank. "Your writing is horrid," Erik added.

Hank caught it and peered at it. He blushed a little and said sorry. Boxes were stacked on the kitchen counter and Hank dug around, putting silver wear, plates, bowls, and cups away in random shelves. Erik cut the tape off a few more boxes labeled "Bathroom" and "Momentos".

"So where did you sleep last night?" Hank called out from the kitchen.

Erik hung out the bathroom door and replied,"The Holiday Inn... Where do you think?"

"I guess it wasn't to your liking," Hank chortled. He paused to sort out the silver wear. "Anything interesting happen?"

Erik hesitated for a second. The brunette's smiling face and english accent filled his head.

"Yeah," Erik said almost dreamily. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He sat on the counter in front of Hank and grinned widely.

"Ohhh," Hank nodded knowingly. He finished sorting the forks and turned toward Erik. "So, what's his name?"

"Charles." Erik couldn't stop himself from smiling so much. And yet, he didn't know why or when he began to feel so giddy. "I met him after a gig last night. He was the guitarist."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "A gig?"

Erik shut his mouth but it was already too late. Hank wouldn't let him stop now.

"I thought you weren't into the music scene?" Hank inquired. When Erik didn't reply Hank asked,"Are they any good?"

Erik thought momentarily. "Ehhh, could take some time getting used to."

"What are they called?"

"Ummmm... I don't exactly... Remember," Erik said embarrassed.

Erik's new apartment was finally looking a little inhabitable. Sure there was a shortage of furniture, but once you get past that it's actually quite cozy.

Thankfully, Erik's T.V. was set up and his cable was installed later in the day. He plopped down on his ratty old sofa and zoned out on Spongebob for awhile, even though he should be out and exploring the town. But Erik wanted to be lazy and save it for tomorrow.

He flipped the channel to Mtv. He didn't care for the music, but he wanted to see if it would feel like last night. When he was hypnotized by Charles' voice. And when the feeling didn't spark, he frowned. He turned the T.V. off and slumped further into the couch.

Having a crush on Charles from that obscure band seemed a little silly. He'd probably never see him again. Then again Erik going out with Hank was silly too. And he kind of enjoyed being with Hank. He was attracted to Hank sexually and platonically. It was all backwards with him.

But Charles was different. He was the opposite of what Erik liked. He liked brunettes, sure, but the music thing was different for him. Erik couldn't tell you why he despised music, he just did. But if he went to see Charles and his band perform again, he'd make an effort.

It wasn't all that bad, he supposed. It could've been worse.

That first song he heard them play rang in his ears.

~When I see you,  
Eyes will turn blue~

For some reason the lyrics made his skin heat up and tingle. Erik flushed bodily. He remembered the way Charles stared at him as he sang those lines. The words leaving his lips almost sinfully. He wanted his lips against them. Erik wanted to take Charles home and keep him in bed forever. Kissing every inch of his body. Take him-

"Violent Femmes!" Erik shouted to his apartment. It echoed around in empty space and Erik laughed to himself. He remembered their name.

Erik picked up his cellphone and dialed Hank's number. After a few rings Hank answered with a groggy,"H-Hello?"

"Violent Femmes!" Erik said chipperly.

"What?"

"Charles' band. They're called Violent Femmes."

"Okay... Super. Can I go back to bed now?" Hank said irritably.

"Sorry! Sleep tight!" Erik rushed out and hung up.

So he was a little overly excited, shoot him. But Erik never felt this way before. He had a schoolboy crush on a guy he didn't even know and he couldn't be happier.

Besides, he had to admit, the music was kind of catchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik found himself walking down a street that didn't seem to end. He was downtown, drinking in all the life and scenery. Friends talking over lattes, business men and women rushing around. This wasn't anything like his last home. It was grimm and dead, but here everything was full of life and promises. Maybe he could start over. And maybe he wouldn't be alone. Sure, he had Hank, but he needed variety. Someone new.

You could say Erik was walking to explore, you could also say he was looking for Charles. The gig was so close to the town and he had seen them drive off in the same direction, so he assumed he lived here. And who knows, maybe he'd become friends with Sean and Blondie too.

He strolled into one of the various cafes and waited in line. He studied the place, admiring the cleanliness and chipper employees. He reached the counter and ordered a Triple Chocolate Foam Latte. He paid the cashier and left the establishment.

Erik was wandering around in the park for awhile when his phone went off.

«What r u up 2? -Hank»

Erik sat down on a nearby bench and set his coffee down.

«Not much.. Just looking around a bit»

He sipped his coffee delicately, not wanting to burn his tongue. It was still scolding hot. A mother passed by with a baby in a stroller and some kids ran around a tree.

«Find anything interesting? Maybe ur bf perhaps? Lol»

Cheeky bastard, Erik scoffed to himself.

«Not at the moment :P»

It took Hank a few minutes to reply with:

«So u were lookin for him! :)»

Erik shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't reply back to that so he waited for Hank to take the hint and change the subject.

«Whatcha up 2 later? Wanna do somethin?»

He thought for a minute. Ehhh, sure. Why not? Erik shrugged.

«Ur gonna pick me up right? :P»

«Is that a "Yes Hank, i'm gonna be all alone 2 nite. Lying in bed waitin for ur big strong arms to hold me?" Lololol»

Predictable Hank all over again.

«In your dreams...»

Was all Erik put. And Hank replied back with a time to pick him up at. The coffee cooled down a little and he drank it heartily. He finished it and felt warm through and through. He tossed his cup and went across the street.

He walked a few stores down and came across a record store. Erik eyed it for a moment and entered. It was huge and stocked with crazy amounts of CDs. Records were hung up all around as decoration and there were quite a few people browsing. So he decided to do a little browsing of his own... To blend in, of course.

Erik made his way down an aisle and started idly flipping through CDs. He wasn't really looking at them, he just kept his head down and snuck a few glances around the store. It was mostly young people. They appreciated music more, Erik guessed. Music was used as a way of expression, but Erik didn't see it like that. How can you express yourself through someone else's music? If you wanted to express yourself, why not write your own music?

Music was just a fad that wouldn't die. People didn't use it as an escape. What were they trying to escape anyway? No, music is used to make you seem cool or unique. To make you interesting... Or perhaps Erik over looked something..?

"Erik?"

Erik turned around and saw a smiling brunette. It was Charles, but he was different. He could see him better. And what Erik saw was absolutely breath taking. Cute pursed lips curled upwards on both sides, a slightly flushed pale face, and big blue eyes hooded in long lashes. Erik's mouth was hanging open and he caught himself gawking.

"Ummm.." Was all he could muster.

"Charles," the brunette clarified.

Erik blushed. "Right. You're that rockstar," Erik mused.

Charles chuckled softly. Shaking his head. "Well, maybe not a rockstar," he paused,"Not yet at least."

They both smiled and stared at eachother for a few moments. Enjoying the silent subtleties of the other's presence. Erik looked him over.

Converse? Check.

Tight jeans? Check.

Band shirt? Check.

God Charles was so typical. He was just like one of the many teenagers hanging this store and it couldn't be more hot.

"I didn't take you for a Clay Aiken fan," Charles said as he pointed to the CD that Erik's hand rested on.

"What?" He looked down to his hand and withdrew it back as if it was hot. Charles laughed at his awkwardness and dismissed it.

"You really don't know what you're looking for are you?" Charles mused.

"How did you..?"

"Know?" Charles finished his sentence. "Believe me, I used to be just like you."

Erik couldn't put his finger on it, but right then he felt a connection. Like Charles understood him so well, when he hardly even knew him.

"Maybe I could help you pick something out?" Charles offered.

Screw it, Erik thought. I'll make an effort, but only for Charles.

"Sure," he replied.

Charles motioned for him to follow and they walked around aisles until they stopped in a section just for indie. Erik scanned it questioningly and looked at Charles with a puzzled stare.

"What exactly is indie, anyway?"

"Indie is something that doesn't belong to the mainstream. Like certain labels that aren't exactly popular."

"That's it?" Erik scrunched his eyebrows. "What does it sound like?"

Charles raised a brow. "It varies. Just like everything else."

"Is that what your band is?"

Erik leaned against the rack in front of Charles and Charles' jaw clenched. He flushed at Erik's closeness and swallowed thickly.

"No. Were more along the lines of alternative. A little folk, maybe some punk here and there," he winked.

Erik watched him rifle around a little in the CDs and Charles made a triumphant sound when he found what he was looking for.

"Now this is genius!" He chortled and a few people nearby looked over. "Halcyon Digest by Deerhunter."

Charles raised the case up to Erik's face and Erik reached for it, their fingers brushing. The touch was electric, sending shivers down both of their spines. He held Charles' gaze for a beat. Those blue eyes wide like saucers, Erik just wanting to lean forward and claim those lips.

"I think you'll like it," Charles purred.

Erik snapped out of his stupor and blinked consecutively. "Excuse me?" Erik almost thought that for a second Charles was some sort of mind reminder and heard that particular thought. But that was just being silly.

"The CD. I think you'll like it," he clarified.

"Right. The CD," Erik blushed.

They went to a greasy little burger joint for lunch, but Erik didn't mind. They could've gotten dirty truckstop sandwiches and Erik still wouldn't care. As long as he could just be around Charles, anything would be bareble.

They ordered their food and, just like the CD, Charles offered to pay. Erik didn't argue. He didn't have much, but he promised himself if this got any further he'd make it up to Charles one way or another. And he liked that particular thought. He didn't exactly have to pay,Charles back in a conventional way, he could repay him a more intimate way, assuming Charles was into men, that is.

And Erik had a good feeling about him too. Afterall it felt like Charles was playing footsies with him underneath the table. But he could be mistaken.

"So where did you move from?" Charles asked between sips of his soda.

"Well," Erik cleared his throat. "I was born in Germany, but moved to america when I was twelve."

"That's fascinating," Charles beamed.

Erik continued,"I was living in Boston for awhile and decided to move. Well, my friend decided for me."

"I'm from england. But you already know that," Charles blushed. "I've been here ever since I left."

Charles sank his teeth into his burger and it was adorable how messy he got from eating. He was completely uncoordinated and perhaps a little sloppy, but Erik loved it.

"When did you move?" Erik asked.

Charles wiped off his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed by the mess he made. "Sixteen. Been here for six years."

"You don't look a day over eighteen," Erik commented sweetly.

Charles' smile conquered his crimson face. He was blushing quite a bit today and Erik was enjoying every second.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you, Erik."

And Charles reached a hand over to rest it on top of Erik's. It was magnetic.

"Are you doing anything later?" Charles murmured.

Erik's heart started to pound and he realized that he was. He sank a little.

"I'm going out with a friend later," Erik said remorsefully.

Charles felt crushed inside. He never had the guts to ask ANYONE out and when he finally did, the guy shot him down.

"I see..." Was all Charles said.

Erik paniced and clutched Charles' hand. "It's not like that. He's... Just a friend."

Charles didn't say anything after awhile. It seemed he was trying to file through the pros and cons.

"Well, maybe you guys could stop by the gig later? That is, if you'd want to."

"Yes," Erik replied a little faster than usual.

"Splendid! It's being held at the city hall auditorium. 9 O'Clock," he added.

"I'll be there," Erik said as he wiggled an eyebrow.

Charles laughed genuinely, his eyes tearing up slightly and his cheeks turning pink.

"It's a date then," Charles said before he could stop his train of thought. He slapped a hand over his mouth and just wanted to disappear.

Erik smiled a shark-toothed grin and said,"Definately."

Why did that make Charles so hot for Erik? That predatory gaze was simply intoxicating. It left him swooning. For a moment he felt that this is the part were they kiss and magically fall in love or something, but just as he was contemplating it Sean and Blondie walked.

"Dude! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sean complained.

Charles sighed and let the moment slowly fade away. He turned towards his bandmates and smiled reluctantly.

"Sorry. I was just having a chat with Erik, here," he nodded over to his companion.

Blondie rolled his eyes at Erik. "Can we go now?" He said.

"I don't believe we've met properly," Erik stuck out his hand to the blonde. "Erik Lehnsherr. And you are?"

Alex took the hand firmly in his and gritted out,"Alex."

"Or Blondie," Sean chortled. A gut wrenching laugh shaking his frame.

Alex pulled his hand back and pushed Sean a little.

"Don't mind them, they always do this," Charles whispered to Erik. Like it was a secret.

Alex pouted and motioned for Charles to hurry. Charles wiped off his mouth again and set all his trash on his trey.

"Well, I gotta run! It was nice catching up with you, Erik. Cheers," Charles gushed out.

"9 O'Clock," Erik reminded. "I'll be there." And he realized it was a promise he had to keep. And he planned to.

Hank swung by Erik's place around 8:30 pm. Erik would've been ready if he could just decide on a shirt. He flung clothes all around his empty bedroom, a button shirt almost hitting Hank in the face as he entered the room. Erik noticed Hank standing in the doorway, but didn't acknowledge him. He was in a rush and wanted to see Charles so badly.

Erik's chest was bare and Hank just had to stare. He missed that sight. Erik hunched over in his closet and Hank followed the arch of his back with hungry eyes. So he wasn't exactly over Erik, but you couldn't blame him for looking. Erik was built perfectly.

Erik decided on a black turtleneck. He felt somewhat satisfied with his decision and turned to Hank, who just grinned.

"What?" Erik grumbled.

"Nothing. You're just so adorable when you're giddy," Hank confirmed. "I kinda miss that about you." Hank was playing the 'Oh whoa as me' card in which he'd guilt Erik into doing something he'd feel even more guilty for doing later.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive, Hank. Besides, there's a blonde boy in the band. I know how much you love blondes." Erik joked.

"Are you ready?" Hank said as he inspected the CD Charles had bought Erik earlier in the day. Hank knew what was going to happen.

Erik nodded and went into the bathroom to check his hair and sprayed a pinch of cologne on his neck. He looked in the mirror, with a wide grin plastered across his face.

Giddy was the understatement of the century.

Hank and Erik made it to the auditorium about ten minutes late, but luckily the band was just being introduced.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the Violent Femmes!"

Everyone cheered and whistled and Erik was clapping like he never clapped before. Hank shouted some praise as well, even though he hadn't heard them yet. It was just common courtesy.

The band tuned up their instruments a little, the whole time Erik watched Charles. After they were done, Charles stepped up to the mic.

"Can I, can I put something in like... This is American Music... Take one... 1, 2, 3, 4..." Charles announced.

~Do you like american music?  
I like american music.  
Don't you like american music, baby?~

Charles strummed an acoustic guitar as the other two fell into place along with him. They played in unison and Charles scanned the crowd, looking for Erik. His searching gaze was fixed on the man in the turtleneck. God, that's hot, Charles thought. He stumbled around the lyrics for a moment and he saw Erik smile. He blushed.

The song faded out and another started up. It went something like...

~America is the home of the hypocrite  
America is the home of the hypocrite  
America is the home of the hypocrite  
American dream, so fu-fu-full of it!~

This song was a little faster and edgy. It was kinda punk if Erik listened hard enough. And Charles was getting into it. Eyes closing and hands playing every chord by memory. Hitting each note.

~Turn the key  
Turn the lock  
Nationalism  
You can suck my...~

Hank laughed at that line and so did Erik. "Lock" could only rhyme with so many words, but they knew exactly what Charles wanted to say. And as the song neared the end Sean and Alex echoed the words "Agression, Agression" with Charles.

Hank seemed to be enjoying the show so far and so Erik.

"They're not that bad," Hank called over the cheering. "So which one's your boyfriend?"

Erik blushed. "He isn't my boyfriend, but if you must know it's the singer."

Hank looked back to the stage where Charles was poised behind the mic. "He's cute," Hank agreed.

After the show was over Hank and Erik joined the band backstage. They all sat around a table that was set up and sat down.

"Guys, this is my friend Hank," Erik beamed across the room.

They all greeted Hank warmly and Alex caught his eye. They smiled at eachother.

"That's Sean, Charles, and Alex," Erik pointed around the table. Each of the boys smiling and waving politely.

"Nice to meet you," Hank said to Alex.

The boys hung out and passed around a bottle of Jack. Telling stories, sharing jokes, and having a few laughs. It was amazing how they all bonded. Then again, you could blame it on the alcohol. And Erik started to think of that dreadful song. But he cleared it out with one of Charles'. He relaxed a little and his head swam with warmth.

Him and Charles were sitting close to eachother and every so often Charles would tip over and land in Erik's arms. Charles was such a light weight with liquor. He was more drunk than everyone else and he only had a few sips.

"Damn! We should get going," Sean said with a weary glance at his watch. "My mom'll kick my ass."

"I guess that means me too," Alex groaned.

"I can take you home," Hank offered. And Alex smiled. They said their goodbyes and stocked off. Erik knew what would happen.

"Hey Charlie, need a ride?" Sean inquired.

Charles fell to the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I got him," Erik said and he picked Charles up off the ground.

Sean staggered out the back door. Charles clutched at Erik, not wanting to fall or let go. Erik hugged him to his body and took him out to the car. They hopped in an Erik clicked on Charles' seatbelt. Erik felt like asking Charles where he lived, but Charles was wasted and probably wouldn't remember. So Erik took him back to his place for tonight.

He grabbed Charles again and exited the car and tripped inside to his apartment. Erik practically carried Charles to bed and laid him down gently. Charles snagged the front of Erik's turtleneck and brought him close.

"I never got to tell you," Charles murmured.

"Tell me what?" Erik settled down on the bed beside Charles.

"How sexy you look in a turtleneck..." Charles husked. And he pulled Erik close to him so he could press his crotch up against Erik's thigh.

Erik felt hot and itchy. Charles moaned at the friction and said,"I want you."

"I want you too, Charles."

Charles had his eyes closed and planted a sloppy kiss to Erik's lips and Erik kissed back. He tasted like alcohol and Erik felt a twist in his gut. He wasn't about to take advantage of Charles. So he pulled.

"I want you too, Charles," he repeated,"But not like this. I want you to enjoy it."

Charles whined but let it go. Erik waited for Charles to fall asleep and when he did, he removed his turtleneck and pants. He curled up next to Charles and planted a kiss to his head.

He fell asleep holding Charles to his chest. And in the morning he'd wake up to find Charles still curled in a ball in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so embarrassed." Charles paced around the room. Last was a blur to him. His hair was a mess and he felt dirty in his clothes. Charles wanted to go home and take a shower. Wash away all the gunk on his body.

"Don't be," Erik soothed.

"I'm so sorry. I do things I don't mean when I'm drunk." Charles looked to Erik and noticed the frown stretched across his face. He stopped in place and realization hit him. "Did we..?"

Erik shook his head and looked down to the floor. Charles was on the other side of the bed. He got on the bed and crawled across the width of it and stopped on his hands and knees in front of Erik. Erik couldn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," Charles whispered. His big blue eyes looked up into Erik's and he reached out to rest a hand on his face. Erik kneeled down on a knee and held Charles' face. He leant forward and kissed Charles sweetly on the lips. He pushed forward into him and laid Charles down in his back across the bed. Charles instantly wrapped his legs around Erik's torso, raising his hips up to meet Erik's. Charles sighed into his mouth, putting his tongue inside the other man's mouth. They broke away for air and laughed out of breath.

"Slowly," Charles moaned. He was hard and so was Erik. He wanted Erik, but didn't want things to happen so fast. "You don't even know my last name."

Erik pulled back and dug into Charles' back pockets. He grasped the wallet and squeezed his other cheek. Erik growled and withdrew the wallet. He opened it up and pulled out his I.D.

"Charles Francis Xavier," Erik said aloud. "Francis?" A smile broke out across Erik's face and he barked out a genuine laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charles pouted. Body hot and aroused.

Erik threw the wallet aside and dove down on Charles' mouth again. Charles moaned and lost himself in the moment. Erik ran his hands up underneath Charles' shirt, rubbing his fingers over smooth skin. Erik brushed a finger over a nipple and Charles bucked up against him. Erik's other hand went down to snap open Charles' fly. And just as he was about to reach inside, Charles' phone went off.

"Christ," Erik scoffed.

Charles rolled out from underneath him reluctantly and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?... No. No! I'll tell you later."

Charles clicked the end button and looked to Erik. Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles gave him a nervous smile. "I have to get going. Me and the boys have practice."

Charles walked into the bathroom to fix his hair. He raised an arm and sniffed. Charles made a sour face at the smell. He came back out and Erik was still on the bed. On his back this time. Charles strode over and sat on top of him, straddling his waist. He bent down and kissed him again.

"Call me later?" Erik asked.

"I need your number," Charles grinned.

Erik took Charles' phone and punched in his number. He slipped it into Charles' pocket and smiled. Charles climbed off of him, grabbed his wallet, and left. Erik groaned in frustration. He was so close to getting Charles and he just walked out nonchalantly like they weren't about to have sex.

Perhaps it was for the best, Erik thought. Besides, he had things to do today. Like look for a job. He went to his closet and picked out his wardrobe for the day. Erik showered and cleaned up. Brushed his teeth and got dressed.

He was about to walk out the door when he remembered... The CD! He retrieved it from his nightstand and rushed out the door. Erik climbed into his car, turned it on, and put the CD inside.

The first song started up and Erik felt himself smile. The music was different from what he usually heard. It was sort of ambient and when he heard "Helicopter" he fell in love. He put it on repeat.

Erik filled out applications around town. He went to coffee shops, grocery stores, even the record store he met Charles at. He was confident in landing at least one of those interviews. Erik could do anything he set his mind to and he was a hard worker. He didn't half ass when it came to getting a paycheck, because he needed the roof over his head, he needed a full stomach, not to mention clothes on his back. (But he'd make an exception for Charles).

He was sure to land an interview at the record store. The girl at the counter showed enthusiasm towards him, or she just liked him. She said her name was Raven and said was a blonde. He didn't care much for blondes, let alone women, for that matter. She seemed a tad too perky, like she was just the hottest thing on the planet, but in reality she was built weird for a girl. Her thighs were a little big, her cheeks reminded Erik of a chipmunk. She didn't look all that great.

But if it meant getting the job he couldn't really complain.

It was getting dark as Erik drove through downtown. All the shops and resturants started to light up with activity. He stopped at a light and checked his phone. No texts or missed calls. He frowned. He wondered if Charles forgot to call him, or perhaps he was still practicing?

Erik felt silly. He was already acting like an obsessive girlfriend when it had only just begun. But did it even start? Sure, they kissed and established they were interested in eachother, but they never actually said anything. Maybe it just... Happened. Maybe it started the moment they connected eyes at the gig.

Either way, it was all happening so fast. Only three days, had they known eachother, and Erik was absolutely crazy for Charles. And Charles had turned his world on it's head and shook it. He had opened a door to a place Erik had never been, not even with Hank. Charles gave him a little push through the door when he had bought him the Deerhunter CD. If anyone could make Erik like music, it'd be Charles.

Erik's stomach growled viciously and a hand left the steering wheel absentmindedly to clutch at it. He decided he'd pick something up tonight. He was far too exhausted and lazy to put the effort into cooking. He swung by a fastfood restaurant and went home.

Crossed legged on the couch he ate and zoned out on a movie. Every so often his eyes drifted to his phone. Still nothing. Erik should've asked for Charles' number. Then again, he probably would've just been a nuisance. Charles was a busy man. Playing music was his job. And if he wanted to make it big, he'd have to practice to get better. Erik shrugged off his disappointment. After all, it wasn't exactly a promise.

That night Erik dreamt of Charles. He was on stage by himself and Erik was the only person in the audience. A mic stood in front of Charles, his guitar slung around a shoulder, fingers strumming. The other fills of music were coming from somewhere else and the whole time Charles sang, there eyes were locked on eachother.

The dream faded into Charles, lying down on his bed. The corners of Erik's vision was blurred to where he could only see Charles. Charles was naked and Erik's subconscious supplied a vivid imagination of how he pictured Charles would look.

He was sprawled out on the blankets, pale and hipbones prominent. His cock flushed pink against his stomach. Erik wanted this so much to be real, but it wasn't. That didn't necessarily mean he'd let it go to waste though.

Erik laid down on top of him. planting kisses all over his face. Charles was making a noise Erik couldn't quite place and in that instant, Erik was inside him. This was moving fast too. His subconscious was telling him to take him already. Forget the foreplay. It was dream, so Erik just let it happen. He promised himself it'd be different when it really happened.

Erik's thrusting into Charles was the only thing that existed, along with the tiny noises coming from Charles. He seemed to enjoy it. This Charles Erik dreamt up was loving every moment of it and so was Erik. It felt almost familiar enough to be real.

His hips sped up and hands clutched at him. Gripping Charles' hips he came.

"Shit!" Erik woke up with sticky boxers and shame the next morning.

"Nothing happened," Hank said frankly, but Erik wasn't believing him.

"Come on! I saw you two the other night. You were practically eyeball fucking eachother," Erik snarked.

"All I did was take him home. That's it." Hank combed his hair in the mirror and looked back at Erik's reflection. "Are we going to the gig tonight?"

Erik cocked his head. "What gig?"

Hank turned around. "You don't know? Violent Femmes have a big show tonight. They're playing a new song over at the Villa."

"I wasn't told," Erik replied flatly.

Hank's mouth jerked to one side momentarily, then asked,"Still wanna go?"

"Sure."

Hank frowned. He knew something was wrong with Erik and became concerned.

"Everything alright?"

Erik shrugged. "He was supposed to call me last night."

"Ohhh," Hank said knowingly. He walked up to Erik and put an arm around his shoulder. "Maybe he got tied up in something. If you go to the gig I'm sure you'll find out why."

Hank sounded so sure as if he knew something Erik didn't. Erik could only nod and get ready with Hank. So Erik was acting a little weird, but he felt something for Charles. He wanted it to be the most perfect thing.

"This next song we haven't played before. And please forgive us if it's rubbish," Charles chuckled.

Everyone in the audience laughed along with him and waited intently.

"This song goes out to a very special person. Erik Lehnsherr." And Charles raised a hand in Erik's direction and people clapped and stared at Erik. Erik could only blush, his heart leaping. The song started up and the band got really into it.

~Just last night I was reminded,  
Of just how bad it had gotten.  
And just how sick I had become.

But it could change, with this relationship.  
De-derange, we've all been through some shit.  
And if we're thing, I think this thing's begun.

Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
Oh, tell me now, what do I have to do,  
To prove my love to you~

Erik's heart was soaring and everyone around him cheered and whistled. They'd taken a liking to their new song and so did Erik. Hank was moving to the beat with a huge smile on his face and Erik couldn't feel more happy at this moment.

After the show Erik and Charles walked through downtown with their coffees Erik had bought them. It was a little nippy outside and Charles was huddled in a thin coat, shivering. Erik noticed and offered his jacket. Charles took it with a sincere smile. They walked in silence. The coffee slowly warming them up.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," Charles apologized. "I just wanted the song to be perfect for you tonight."

Erik felt like a jerk for doubting Charles' interest in him and he decided to just shrug it off.

"You told Hank didn't you?"

Charles blushed. "I wanted it to be a suprise. You know, special."

Erik smiled and put an arm around Charles to draw him in close. Charles' free hand came around Erik's lower back and gripped his side. Anyone who stared at them didn't matter, the only thing that did matter was eachother.

They simply walked all around the life inhabiting this town. Laughing, touching, acting like a couple of teenagers in love. And when Charles said he wanted to go home with Erik tonight, Erik couldn't possibly say no.

And while they anticipated the chance of going all the way tonight, they just settled down with a movie and popcorn instead. Snuggling against eachother for warmth. Kissing ocassionally. Sometimes growing into full on make out sessions.

Their hands explored the other's body with curiousity. Groping crotches, caressing eachother's bare chests. And the sight of Charles shirtless was nothing like in his dream. It was better. Real. The skin was warm and inviting. Yeilding to Erik's touch and Erik didn't care if he came tonight or not. The prescence of Charles alone was enough. And they fell asleep, sometime later, in eachother's arms.

They couldn't tell you how it happened, but they knew it had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

It went like this.

Erik and Charles would go out for walks or coffee and sometimes, if Erik was lucky, Charles would come home with him. They'd go to Erik's room, Charles on his back and Erik looming over him. Erik would start to kiss him and he'd slowly strip Charles of his clothes. Erik loved this part almost more than touching. ALMOST. He'd take in the sight of pale skin and flush. Erik would take his own clothes off while Charles just watched and when he was done, Erik laid down on top of Charles to rub their bare cocks together.

Charles would arch up into Erik and sigh out a tiny barely there moan. Erik, leaning down, would claim pink lips and assert himself. Their body heat mingled together as one, but at the back of Erik's mind he knew they weren't "one", so to speak. Maybe mentally, but not the way Erik wanted. He wondered if Charles wanted it too.

Erik thrusted his hips against Charles, just brushing his cock up along the entrance of the brunette's body. Charles practically purred when Erik would do that. Their tongues clashed and probed, fighting for more of eachother's taste, that caused Charles to whimper with want.

Erik left the breathless mouth and smiled slyly. He'd kiss, lick, and nibble a trail down Charles' stomach until he reached the hot, flushed skin of his groin. Eyes scanning the slightly pink flesh and hand wrapping around the base, eliciting out a gasp from above. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Charles shivered bodily and moaned at the contact.

His tongue wrapped around hot, aroused skin and teased the slit. Charles' legs squirmed in the sheets and his body twisted around in every direction imaginable. Erik lowered his mouth slowly, taking every inch of Charles in. He liked going slow. He loved the noises Charles made, but loved teasing him more.

Erik bobbed his head up and down, looking up to make sure Charles was watching him. And he was. Blue eyes, fogged over with lust, twinkled with pleasure and practically pleaded with Erik to go faster. But Erik didn't play that way.

He took his time with Charles and after it was finished, Charles would check his phone. Several missed calls and texts from Alex, asking where he was and telling him they NEEDED to practice. Charles would reluctantly get out of bed and get 'd kiss Erik goodbye and leave...

And that's how it went for awhile between them.

Erik had been working at Shaw's Sharp Records for a few weeks now. The customers were bearable and Raven was polite to him. But the owner, Sebastian Shaw, was a little... Intimidating. He didn't speak much and seemed a little firm at times. He gave Erik the cold shoulder most of the time, but Raven assured him that it took some time getting used to it.

"Does he not like me or something?" Erik said to Raven, as he closed the register.

"I don't think it's like that... After all, he did hire you," Raven said.

"Then what is it?" Erik was getting confused now and, perhaps, a little agitated.

"Maybe he just hates young people?" Raven guessed. She walked around the counter to check out a customer.

"Then why the hell is he running a record store? The majority of people who come here ARE young," Erik replied.

Raven handed the customer their change and told them to come again soon. She turned to Erik and shrugged one shoulder, uncertain.

"He likes me..."

That didn't answer Erik's question but he decided to drop the subject. If he didn't like him, oh well. At least he had a good paying job. That was enough for him.

Shaw came out from the back office. Erik and him connected eyes and Shaw gave him a look that Erik didn't recognize. It was kind of like a "I'm watching you" look. Erik thought that maybe he had trust issues with new employees. Raven had been working here ever since she was a freshman in highschool and she was now nineteen. Maybe that's what Shaw's beef was. Erik nodded once to Shaw and he acknowledged it. Well, that's a start. At least he could pretend him and Shaw were on the same page.

Other than the whole "Gaining Shaw's acceptance", Erik actually enjoyed working here. He could listen to all kinds of music all day and talk to Raven. Some music he had to admit was actually pretty good, but others he didn't find any serenity in. But he was finally opening up to music instead of brushing it off, which was a great feat for Erik.

Sometimes Hank would pop in for a minute and give him a hard time and once in awhile Sean came to notify him about upcoming gigs or probe him about his relationship with Charles. Erik didn't mind much. He knew Sean was cool with him and Charles being together, in fact he encouraged it. Sean liked Erik and trusted him and if he made Charles happy, even better.

And at the end of the day, when business slowed down, him and Raven would lock up and hug eachother goodbye. Raven usually walked home because she liked the night air, but still, Erik would offer a ride. He came to like Raven and Sean and Alex (who he still called Blondie from time to time) because they were good people and he enjoyed their company. Although sometimes Raven would make advances and Erik shot her down eachtime. She didn't know about Charles, or the fact that he liked men, yet. He decided to just let things take it's course, and if she looked at him different, then he'd just have to accept the fact that not everyone was as open-minded as Sean.

She didn't seem the type of person who judged, but he wouldn't like the disappoint etched across her face when she realized she didn't have a chance with him.

Erik would swing by a gas station after work and pick up a few snacks and he'd go by Alex's house to watch them practice. They'd jam for awhile, since Alex's neighbors were hardly ever home, and when they took a break they'd chat over their snacks and sodas. Sometimes Charles would steal him glances and excuse himself to the bathroom. Erik would follow him everytime, whether it was an invitation or an actual potty break.

Erik shut the door behind them and locked it for good measure. Charles would push himself onto the counter and Erik would stand between his spread legs. They'd make out and rub up against eachother for an extended amount of time until Alex would come knocking on the door, claiming they both been gone for at least a half hour. They stop immediately and tidy themselves up. Charles would laugh weakly as he gave Erik one last kiss.

Charles and Erik returned to the garage they were both hot and flustered, Sean saw this and grinned ear to ear knowingly. But Alex was still kind of a stick in the mud and he'd roll his eyes scoffing.

"Can we get back to the song now, please?" Alex asked irritated.

Charles picked up his acoustic guitar and tuned it up a bit.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Blondie," Sean mocked playfully.

"I'm sure you and Hank are all over eachother when he's around," Erik remarked.

Alex got a sour look on his face. "We do not!" He scowled.

Sean and Charles started cracking up. They weren't stupid. They knew all about Hank and Alex, even if they weren't informed directly.

"Oh please, you guys are practically attached to eachother's dicks," Charles said between laughs.

"How would you know?" Alex defended. His face was a deep red now and it looked positively hilarious. Alex never looked like this. He was always calm and collected. He kept secrets and he was probably the most serious one of the band.

"Because Erik and I are the exact same way," Charles said half serious.

Alex seemed to calm down a little. "You... You guys don't mind?" He asked shakily.

"Are you kidding?" Sean giggled. "They're gay," he gestured towards Erik and Charles with a flailing hand. "Who cares? Different folks, different strokes." Sean picked up his drum sticks and put his hands on his hips. "Are we gonna practice or not?"

Alex stumbled for his bass and Erik sat down to watch them. Charles played a few chords to warm up and started.

~Life was fun life was great,  
Til I made my big mistake.  
Oh no, it never happened to me.  
Life was short life was sweet,  
I was thinking as I hit the street.  
I could hardly believe,  
I could scarcely conceive.  
But I had gone out the window,  
I had gone out the window,  
I had gone out the window~

And every so often during the song Charles or the others would mess up. This happened a few times and Charles seemed to be a little frustrated. They chose to call it a night and pick it up tomorrow. Charles didn't feel like quitting so soon, but he was tired and Erik took him home.

"You don't have to do this," Erik panted out.

Charles was between Erik's legs and licking up the vein on the underside of his cock. Charles was really teasing him now. This was the first time Charles had gone down on him and Erik couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"But I want to," Charles purred.

Erik saw prominent blue underneath long lashes and in that instant, Charles sunk his mouth down over Erik's cock. Erik gasped in suprise. He threw his head back against his pillow and nearly came. In a far off place he heard Charles choke a little, but it only turned him on more. He absently reached a hand down to grab a handful of Charles' hair. He gripped it a little roughly and pushed Charles' head down further, wanting to hear that noise again.

Charles choked softly, but accepted it. He had never been with someone as big as Erik and he wanted to push himself the extra mile. Erik's cock stretched his mouth wide and it was almost all the way in. He stayed still for a moment and when Erik pulled him by the hair a little, he took the hint and went to work.

Charles bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace, his jaw aching and swollen lips going numb. Erik was growling out praises and thrusting his hips up into Charles' willing mouth. And when Erik felt himself nearing climax, he pulled Charles' head up slightly to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes were watering at the corners and the sight of his cock inside Charles' mouth pushed him over the edge. And when Erik came hard into Charles' mouth, their eyes locked. The look on Erik's face was pure bliss and his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"What are you singing?" Raven asked when she heard Erik mumbled some lyrics.

"Oh, nothing. Just a song a friend wrote," Erik replied.

"Ooooo! Is he in a band or something?"

"Yeah. They're called the Violent Femmes. They play quite a few gigs around town."

Raven skipped over and sat on the counter in front of Erik. She was wearing a short skirt today and crossed her legs. Her arms were stretched be hind her back and she swayed her body side to side a little.

"That's neat! Maybe WE could go together sometime?"

Erik smiled nervously, but couldn't say anything besides, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on! Please! It'll be fun. I haven't been to a show in ages. You HAVE to take me," She pleaded.

Erik's mind was telling him that now was the time to tell her he was in a relationship, and with a guy even. But he froze up. He didn't know why he couldn't and it scared him. Was he ashamed of himself? Did he not want to hurt Raven's feelings? He choked and his mind went blank.

Raven smiled widely and waited for a reply. She had look that said "he can't possibly say no", and perhaps she was right. Erik felt obligated now. His answer would be very important and he thought of Charles for a split second. What would he think? How would he explain it to Charles if he said yes? His throat clenched up and all he could muster was:

"Okay, Raven. I'll take you out."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have a seat, Erik." Shaw held out a hand towards an empty chair in his office. Erik shuffled in awkwardly and sat down.

Erik looked around the small room. There were filing cabinets, various knick-knacks, and an antique looking phonograph. Shaw pulled out a bottle of scotch and a couple glasses. He offered one to Erik, but he declined. Shaw dumped Erik's drink into his own and sipped it gingerly. And when Shaw didn't say anything Erik fidgeted in his seat. Shaw could see Erik was uncomfortable and chuckled.

"I've been waiting for someone like you to show up. God knows how long Raven'll have her charm." He poured the rest of his drink down with a slight cringe.

Erik scrunched his eyebrows. "Sir?"

Shaw got up and strode over to his phonograph. He uncovered the record that lay beside it and set it down carefully. The needle was put in place and an old symphony filled the atmosphere of the small room. Erik watched as Shaw closed his eyes and twirled a graceful hand through the air as if he were in a trance of pure clarity.

"Sir?" Erik repeated.

Shaw sighed and returned to Earth. He was across from Erik, behind his desk with his hands folded out in front of him. "You're a hard worker," Shaw stated."I admire your dedication."

"You..." Erik paused a moment. Shaw had barely talked to him before and had thought Shaw hated him, but it sounded as if Shaw was giving him... Praise. "Excuse me for saying, sir, but for some reason I thought you didn't like me."

Shaw chuckled and Erik went along with a nervous laugh, not exactly getting the joke, if there was one. Shaw shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I don't like anyone around my daughter at first," Shaw said frankly.

Daughter? What? Erik hasn't been around anyone's daughter lately. Well, not that he knew of.

"You're daughter?" Erik echoed.

"Yes. Raven."

"But her last name is Darkholme," questioned Erik.

"And so is her mother's," Shaw replied with a smirk. Shaw continued,"I like you Erik. You haven't tried to put the moves on my daughter, even though I'm sure she's tried it with you. Can't really blame ber. I don't like anyone she brings home."

Now it made sense to Erik. Shaw didn't hate him for some made up reason, he didn't hate him at all. Shaw was just being a overly protective father. And judging by how Raven chose her mother's last name over his, only added up to Shaw's lack of parenting. So he made up for it by controlling her love life. That made sense... Sort of.

He was dismissed from Shaw's office after they exchanged a few more words. Erik was greeted by a perky Raven. Erik gave her a fake smile.

"So... You're taking me to the show tonight, right?" She said. Almost as if she was in control of the whole situation.

"Ummm, you bet," He said with zero enthusiasm.

Raven skipped away after giving him a time to pick her up. He needed a way to get out of this.

Erik knocked firmly on Hank's door. He must've been standing there for at least ten minutes straight, knocking. His car was here and Erik was pretty sure he wasn't alone. Erik smiled to himself knowingly and shook his head. About five minutes later, Hank answered the door in his underwear. His hair a mess and looking as though he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I knew it," Erik beamed.

Hank scoffed and moved aside to let Erik inside. Erik walked in a few steps and turned around to watch Hank close the door, slightly limping into the kitchen. Erik followed and sat at the table as Hank poured coffee for both of them.

"I need your help," Erik said seriously.

Hank paused over his coffee and looked up at Erik. He set his cup down. Hank didn't say anything and Erik continued.

"I sorta have a date tonight."

"Well that's great! What's wrong with that?" Hank smiled.

Erik frowned and looked away. He couldn't touch his coffee and it worried Hank. Hank leaned forward to put a hand on Erik's in an affectionate way.

"It's with a girl," Erik admitted.

Hank turned pale. A part of him wanted to laugh, but this was Erik, his friend, and this was serious. Just then Alex walked out and Hank motioned for him to give them a little privacy. Alex slipped away silently down the hall and Hank bit on his bottom lip in thought.

"I need you help," he repeated.

He arrived at Raven's around 9:30 pm. He honked the horn a few times and she came stumbling out of the front door. She fixed her shoe, hopping on one foot and trotted up to Erik's car. She waved at him before entering with a way too big smile. Raven settled in and strapped on her seat belt.

"I'm so excited!" She said cheerfully.

Erik leaned forward and flicked on the stereo so he wouldn't have to talk to her. The whole trip to the auditorium was silent, except for the music. Erik just kept Halcyon Digest in there the whole time. He thought of Charles and somewhere deep inside, he felt guilty about this whole situation. Raven tapped her feet to the music and whistled along and Erik was cringing. She was killing his joy for this music.

And it was a shame because he loved Basement Scene. He slowly let it go when they neared their destination. Erik parked and exited his door and when Raven waited for him to open the door for her, she pouted because he completely ignored it. She undid the seat belt and tossed it aside with a huff. Raven noticed Erik walking away without her and she hurried out the car door.

Erik disappeared into a crowd of people. She pushed her way through and when she reached the door, a tall lanky man wearing glasses demanded to see her liscence.

"I'm sorry. No persons under twenty-one are allowed inside," the man said.

"What about him?" She said pointing toward a sixteen year old that walked right in.

"I've already checked his," he lied.

"This is such bullshit," she pouted. "My boyfriend's in there!"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave ma'am."

She cursed once again and stormed off into the parking lot. And when he was certain she was out of sight, the man wearing the glasses slipped inside and looked for Erik.

"Erik!" Hank shouted over the chatter. "Erik!"

Erik turned around and waded through the audience to approach Hank.

"Did you get rid of her?" Erik inquired.

Hank nodded triumphantly. "I told her she had to be twenty-one," Hank chortled.

"She bought it?"

He nodded again.

"That was extremely easy," Erik commented.

Him and Hank walked up to the front to get close to the stage and Hank clapped a hand over one of Erik's shoulders

"She called you her boyfriend," Hank announced loudly. He shook his head ruefully at the ground. From what Hank heard of Raven, he classified her as diluted. She was living in a dream where she could get anyone she wanted and Erik wad straight, but in reality, neither of those were true.

"you have to tell her sometime, ya know? You can't just keep avoiding her. You guys work together for Christ's sake," said Hank.

"I know. Just not right now. There's something bigger going on than coming out to Raven."

And no more was said between them as Sean, Alex, and Charles walked on stage. There were more people at this gig than last time and Erik felt proud for them. They became quite popular over this month and they were writing more and more songs. And sometimes people sang along with them. And this performance was no different, the crowd was practically singing for them.

~Why can't I get just one screw?  
Why can't I get just one screw?  
Believe me, I know what to do,  
But something won't let me make love to you~

As the words "Why can't I get just one fuck?" were sang, Charles gave him a dirty smile from the stage and winked. As if telepathically telling him he was ready to go all the way with Erik in front of everyone. Erik flushed visibly at the thought.

The crowd was jumping and couldn't stop singing along and Erik remember when he had called them mediocre. They were different and not very mainstream, sure, but they were actually onto something more big and Erik could feel it.

And when Blister in the Sun started to play, everyone completely lost their minds.

~When I'm out walkin, I strut my stuff and I'm so strung out.  
I'm high as a kite, I just might stop to check you out.  
Let me go on, like I blister in the sun.  
Let me go on, big hands I know you're the one~

After the show various people came,up to congratulate them. A few girls even kissed Sean on the cheeks. He blushed, but wouldn't admit to it. Hank "helped" Alex put their equipment into Sean's van and Charles walked up seductively to Erik with a coy look as if he had been possessed, or just horny.

Erik and Charles made their way through the back entrance, into the cool air. Charles took a deep breath and leaned into Erik's body. Erik put an arm around Charles' waist and held him close, not wanting to let go. Erik stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"You were amazing tonight," he murmured.

"Thank you," Charles giggled and pecked Erik on the lips.

They were walking towards Erik's car in comfortable silence, Charles sighing here and there like he was enjoying this alone. They climbed into Erik's car and Erik forgot all about Raven. And when the car started and the stereo turned on, Charles smiled. Coronado was playing.

Erik handed Charles a cup of coffee. They both sat together on Erik's sofa waiting for it to cool down. Erik opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but didn't. The T.V. wasn't on and no music was playing, the only sounds were coming from outside. Charles looked toward Erik and when Erik gazed back Charles would quickly turn away.

They were like teenagers all over again.

"Charles," said Erik.

Charles met his eyes and held his gaze. Erik's face was unreadable. Completely neutral. Erik set the mug down on the table and Charles did the same. They stared at eachother once more. Erik motioned for Charles to sit in his lap so he could hold him. Charles was seated and pressed his forehead to Erik's. Erik closed his eyes.

"I love you," Erik whispered, as if it were a secret. And maybe it was.

Charles' breath caught for a moment, almost not believing the words and then Erik opened his eyes. There were tears daring to spill over. Erik wasn't playing. Charles' heart fluttered with interest and he dove down on Erik's mouth.

It caught them both off guard, but they weren't complaining. This was more intense than ANYTHING they ever did. Knowing that this kiss was filled with spoken love, only fired them up more. Their tongues were all over the place, sometimes missing eachother's mouths entirely. Erik was feeling confined in his clothes.

He picked Charles up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Clothes were discarded in random places over the room and Charles laughed weakly when Erik almost tripped getting out of his pants. Erik jumped on the bed to get to Charles. Lips met and mouths were fused together. This was it.

Erik pulled away long enough to say,"Hands and knees." The words were whispered roughly into Charles' ear.

Charles scrambled into position and presented himself to Erik. Erik leaned back and gasped. An impulse shot through his body something other than his heart was interested. Erik stuck a hand out to touch Charles' right cheek and Charles pushed back instinctively. His other hand went to the left one and he squeezed both of them.

Erik's thumbs went between Charles' cheeks and spread them open a little. The skin there was pink and hairless. Erik has never seen Charles like this before, let alone this part. He only ever imagined or dreamt. But this was real.

He leant forward and swiped his tongue over the puckered skin. Charles jumped forward a little and gasped. The tongue running over his hole probed lightly and the mouth on him sucked gently. Erik had Charles moaning out his name over and over.

Erik started getting really into it. Pushing his tongue in a little, one hand coming up to grasp Charles' cock, and pulling away to just admire the scene. He sucked on two fingers, coating them liberally with saliva and when Charles least expected it, he thrusted the fingers deeply into him.

Charles bucked and screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Erik stilled, but Charles pushed back for more. Erik took the hint and started twisting his fingers inside of Charles. The ring of muscle was tight and yeilding, but Erik knew it'd pass. They scissored and stretched and withdrew. And when the fingers returned, there were three.

"Fuck," Charles panted harshly.

If three fingers did this to Charles, Erik couldn't wait to see what would happen once he was inside of him. Erik repeated a twisting thrusting motion and when he deemed Charles ready, he took the bottle of lotion from the nightstand and coated his cock. He smeared a dab over and into Charles' hole and flipped Charles onto his back.

Erik lined his cock up with Charles' entrance and pushed the blunt tip against the prepared opening. The head popped in rather easily, but the rest was a bit of a challenge. About an inch in, Erik hit the wall of muscle that resisted and Charles was whimpering helplessly beneath him.

"Just do it," Charles sobbed.

And with that, Erik pushed all the way home in one fluid motion. Charles screamed again, only this time it was far more painful. Charles felt split open and Erik waited for Charles to adjust. Charles eyes were off into space and his mouth hung open even though he was hardly breathing.

Erik withdrew slowly and pushed back in just as slow. Charles moaned past his tears, arching up a little. And when Erik did it again he got lost in the pleasurable pain as Erik's cock pushed against his prostate. Erik's hips started to move a little faster after a few more careful pumps. When Charles moaned he knew he was well adjusted and grabbed his hips in his rough hands.

Charles was pushing his bottom half down onto Erik's big cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Harder," Charles panted. "Please, Erik."

He didn't want to disappoint so he sped up a llittle. Charles was so tight that Erik could've believed he was a virgin. Erik could hear himself grunting like an animal and wondered if it turned Charles on. But all thoughts were banished from his mind as he felt his climax nearing.

Charles had started stroking himself so fast that his hand was a blur. Erik's hands squeezed Charles' hips tightly and just as he was about to come Charles said the best words he could've said in that moment

"I fucking love you Erik... Fuck!" And he watched Charles explode all over his stomach.

Erik snapped his hips into Charles' tightening channel and came hard. Sparks flew in his vision and he thought he'd pass out. He was out of breath and exhausted and his softening cock slipped out of Charles' body. Charles could feel the come seeping out of him and smiled lazily. He left out a moaning chuckle as Erik came down and held him in heavy arms.

They kissed eachother chastely with as much energy they could muster and curled up together under the blankets.

"I love you," Erik said again, but Charles had fallen asleep.

Erik smiled and pressed a kiss to Charles' temple.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a proposition for you," Erik purred as he slunk up against Charles' back, placing his hands on either side of the bathroom sink to cage the shorter man in.

Charles couldn't help but grin widely around his toothbrush and mouthful of foam. He bent down to spit as Erik pushed him further into the sink. They were both bare with the exception of their underwear and Erik's bare chest pressed so close to him made Charles shiver. Erik pressed tiny kisses along Charles' neck and Charles hummed, extending his neck so Erik could have more access.

"Must be a huge favor, huh?"

"What ever do you mean, Charles?"

"You're buttering me up with foreplay, kissing my posterior. Metaphorically speaking, that is," Charles panted breathlessly.

"It could be literal if you want," Erik growled, half-serious.

"What do you want from me, Erik?" Charles gasped when Erik bit down on his shoulder.

Erik beamed from ear to ear. Charles was catching on quick, because whenever Erik wanted something all he had to do was seduce Charles into wanting it too. Erik would have to try extra hard this time if he wanted to succeed.

"Time off. I want you to stop playing music."

"Stop playing?!" Charles squeaked.

"Just for a weekend," Erik assured. "Just you, me, and a romantic getaway. We can do anything you want. You need a break, Charles."

"Erik," Charles moaned like a child denied his favorite toy,"Sean and Alex-"

"Shhhh... They can wait two days."

He stuck his tongue out and ran the flat of it along the juncture of Charles' neck, all the way up to the back of his ear. Erik's tongue curled around the lobe to nibble and suck gently. Charles was making soft wanton noises, but wasn't breaking just yet. Seeking out a weakness, Erik licked the shell of Charles' ear to see if it would make him crumble like many times before, but Charles was putting up a good fight.

Charles broke free for a split second and turned to face Erik. Gaining the upper hand, he grabbed Erik by the crotch and smiled slyly when Erik gasped.

"Now you listen to me," Charles spoke slowly. He squeezed a little to make sure he had Erik's undivided attention. "Are you listening?"

"Intently."

Snaking a hand through Erik's underwear, he played dirty and teased Erik far much more than Erik ever did.

"I'll go under two conditions. I get to bring my guitar and you have to tell Raven you're gay."

Erik made a face as if asking how Charles knew, but then again Hank was such a gossip whore. He cursed Hank, but couldn't blame him for doing a good thing and informing his boyfriend he had a fake date with a girl.

"Hank told you, didn't he?" Erik chortled.

"I see and hear everything, Erik. Now promise me," Charles said with a little twist with his hand that made Erik groan.

Erik was the prey in his own twisted little game and had turned Charles into some sort of sexy monster. He couldn't really complain when Charles' hand was wrapped around his cock and forcing him to agree to his terms for once. Erik had to admit he liked being told what to do once in awhile.

Their breath mingled together in the short distance between and Charles continued to tease Erik to full hardness. The friction could've been smoother, but Erik was too hot and bothered to care about the roughness.

"Okay," Erik panted,"You can bring the guitar."

Charles brushed his thumb over the tip to remind Erik of the other condition and to show him who was calling the shots.

"Ah!" Erik gasped. "And I promise to tell Raven, AFTER our weekend of cuddling and many orgasms," Erik chuckled through strained breaths.

Charles made a pleased sound and released Erik with a triumphant smile. "Good." He patted Erik on the shoulder and walked past him to leave him hot and wanting.

He stopped in the doorway of Erik's bathroom and turned around. Charles caught Erik's eye in the mirror and shook his head with a grin.

"You better. Because there's a lot I can do to you while you sleep," Charles winked, then walked away. When he got into the kitchen to make them tea he heard Erik's aroused and put off tone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Erik said referring to his hard on.

"Condition number three," Charles beamed,"No sex until the weekend. He put the kettle on and busied himself.

"But it's Tuesday!" Erik complained.

"Compromises," Charles said,"Deal with it."

The next few days were torture, to say the least, and Erik was kept on a very short leash. Everytime Erik went in for a lingering kiss, Charles would make a tsking noise and push Erik away almost reluctantly. Erik was dying a little inside eachtime Charles would tease from afar, either bending over in front of him, which was totally on purpose, or being extra friendly to the others.

Right now Charles was doing the latter. They were at Alex's house, warming up for a gig later that night, and Charles was over by Sean chatting him up enthusiastically. Sometimes there were brief touches, subtle but otherwise innocent grimaces exchanged between the two and Erik knew it was all for his benefit. Erik knew Charles wasn't into Sean, but making him jealous was working sufficiently, if not great.

He wasn't even sure if Sean was gay or not, but Sean didn't seem to shoot down the invitation of flirtation.

"You know those pants you bought last week? I think you should wear those tonight," Charles said with a slight inflection.

"Really?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Charles bit his lip and scooted a little closer to fiddle with a strand of Sean's hair. "They look good. Real tight."

Charles was feeding Sean with a spoonful of sweet nothings and seemingly innocent motions. Erik was burning for Charles, he wanted to walk over there to claim Charles in front of everyone. Hank and Alex were laughing in secrecy at the scene unfolding in front of them, but Erik didn't seem to notice. All he could see was his boyfriend trying to make him snap.

Alex was beginning to lose interest in the whole charade and rolled his eyes when he saw the pitiful look plastered across Erik's face.

"Alright, enough screwing around. We have six hours before the show and it'll take us at least an hour to set up," Alex informed.

Charles winked at Sean suggestively and made eye contact with Erik, as if baiting him to do something, but Erik stood his ground and shook his head with raised eyebrows.

Alex made his way over to Erik, slinging his bass strap around his head and letting it hug his shoulder. He grabbed the neck and looked at Charles, then back to Erik. Alex didn't know what game they were playing, but he couldn't stand seeing Erik being tortured, or worse, cock blocked.

"Maybe you two should just fuck and get it over with," Alex said, unfazed by his own crudeness. "What's going on with you guys anyway?"

"We have this deal," Erik sighed. "I wanted to take him away for the weekend and he made me promise."

"Promise what?"

"No sex until the weekend."

"Harsh," Alex said looking back to Charles who was setting up his guitar and amp. "And you're really gonna let Sean get fresh with Charles?"

"I'm not going to let Charles' pety attempts to make me jealous get to me, besides, I'm not giving up so easily."

"Suit yourself, man. I'm rooting for you," Alex said sarcastically with a pat to Erik's back.

"That means so much coming from you. Blondie," Erik shot back with a little snicker.

"Keep up with the insults. At least I'm getting laid tonight," Alex chortled.

Erik smirked ruefully and he had to hand it to Alex, the playful banter between them wasn't one-sided anymore. Alex was getting more bold and snappy with his comebacks that Erik could only say 'Blondie' or 'Bassist', as if those were the best insults ever.

"Ouch. That hurt," Erik said clutching at his chest where his heart was, looking like he was hit with a brick.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Hank threw in playfully, circling around the mic he had just spoke into and winked at Alex.

"Is everyone against me or what?!" Erik laughed rhetorically, clearly exasperated.

They fiddled around with a few songs, making minor tweaks here and there and Charles singing. Erik watching him intently and thinking about all the things he was going to do to him when the weekend came.

They spent the next four hours tuning, singing, playing, and laughing. Cracking jokes at Erik after Charles had told the others about their little arrangement and Sean was blushing that he had been used to make Erik jealous. Sean was almost more red than his hair and if he wasn't laughing so hard, he'd be a little depressed that Charles wasn't being sincere about the whole thing.

After the laughter had died down a little, they all decided to get ready for the show. Hank helped Alex with the equipment, while Charles and Sean cleaned up in the bathroom. Erik meandered around the garage until everyone regrouped and were ready to be on there way.

They all piled into Sean's car and Erik noticed that Sean was wearing the pants Charles had talked about. He rolled his eyes incredulously and he heard Hank chuckle next to him.

It was thursday now and Erik was at work. He thanked the heavens that Raven had today off and tomorrow Erik only had to see her for four hours.

Erik was going through the aisles, scanning for CDs that weren't where they were supposed to be. He could feel Shaw's eyes on him and his posture straightened right then, not exactly knowing why, but doing it all the same. There were a few rowdy teenagers rifling through the pop section, talking about some girl named Kitty and how unbelievable she was for some reason or another.

A few girls passed by Erik and giggled and blushed. A dark haired girl eyed Erik up and down, rounding him to lean against the rack of CDs in front of him. Erik tried to ignore her as he put CDs away, but she was clearing her throat and pushing her chest out.

"Hey there," she said, all too perky. "I'm Angel."

"Erik," he replied. He wasn't interested in girls, especially this one. Even if he was straight, he'd never give her the time of day because she was the kind of girl who everyone wanted to be.

"It's a pleasure, Eri-"

"Is there something you need?" Erik cut off with a snap. The girls standing a few feet behind her stared wide eyed and Angel's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I just-" Angel began, but was cut off before she could continue.

"I'm not interested. I'm seeing someone. I'm gay," Erik stated flatly. "Will there be anything else?"

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was probably the type of girl who never got turned down, ever, except for now. She turned away furious, storming out of the store with her friends in tow. Shaw smirked from afar and admired Erik's cold hearted nature towards a few bimbo highschoolers.

Shaw made his way over to Erik and chuckled and his breath. Erik went back to filing the various albums as Shaw slid up beside him.

"That was awfully cruel, Mr. Lehnsherr. What has you in such a humble mood?" Shaw asked, clearly fond of this side of Erik.

"Sorry, sir. I've just been a little cagey lately."

"I couldn't help but over hear," Shaw said evenly,"but did you say gay?"

Erik stopped his motions and bowed his head, sighing dramatically. He didn't mean to blurt that out to the world, it just came out and if his boss wasn't open minded he'd be out of a job for sure.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Erik whispered it this time even though no one was near them, then said,"Is that okay?"

"As long as you don't come on to me I'm fine with it."

"Thanks Mr. Shaw."

"No problem. Finish putting those away and you can leave for the rest of the day. And have a great weekend," Shaw said with a wink.

"Does everyone know?" Erik asked ruefully to himself as Shaw walked away.

He obviously couldn't keep a secret as long as he was in this town. Typical small town, he thought. Damn Hank for dragging him here, he cursed, but Erik couldn't really complain.

"One more night man. Tomorrow's Saturday and you're home free. You just have to survive tonight," Hank said reassuringly.

It had started out as a simple couple's retreat then turned into a challenge. A game to see who would win their little agreement. So far Erik was winning, but not by much. He was hanging from a single thread of sanity.

"He's coming over tonight, right?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah," Erik said. He was staring off into space, only half listening. Him and Hank both knew that tonight Charles would pull out all stops.

"You better be careful. I'd hate to see you come so far just to lose."

"Gee, thanks. You've always been so thoughtful, McCoy," Erik droned sarcastically.

"I'm being sincere," Hank whined. "I really want you to win."

They both went silent for a few minutes, sipping their drinks on the couch and aimlessly flipping through channels. Hank's eyes shifted around the room and glanced over at Erik. A feeling came over him, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

He missed Erik. Hank missed the times they had together, when they were sort of going out. Hank couldn't help that he was still kind of in love with Erik and perhaps a little jealous of Charles, but not extreme as some people would be. He didn't stalk either of them and never tried to make a move. They were both in promising relationships and Hank didn't want to lose what he had.

But something was weighing heavy on his chest, something he needed to say. Hank needed closure. Not knowing what had happened to them was hard enough, but this was unbearable and to the point of insanity. Hank needed things to be square between them and wondered if Erik was feeling the same. So he took a shot in the dark.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Hank said to the TV. He could feel Erik's uncertain eyes flick over to him, then back to the show.

Erik was at a loss. He knew the day would come when they'd have this talk, but he was caught off guard and he wasn't sure what direction it would go. But this was Hank and Erik knew he wouldn't try anything, he just didn't want anyone to get hurt even though it was inevitable.

"I love you, Henry. I always have and I know how much you love me too," Erik murmured.

Erik was staring at Hank, but Hank's eyes were glued to the show for fear of crying if they locked eyes.

"Then why? Why did we stop?" Hank's voice was shakey and just on the verge of cracking. Inside Hank was screaming and pulling his hair out because he felt hurt, scared, unsure, and weak. He choked back a sob and if Erik noticed it, he didn't say anything.

"Because I love you too much to lose you as a friend. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing with you," Erik chuckled weakly. "But you're my best friend. Sex just complicates things. It ruins things that are already great. You must see the logic in that right?"

It hurt less than he thought it would. It wasn't the whole cheesy 'It's not you, it's me' line and Hank was greatful for that. Erik had always been honest and always worded things the right way when his feelings were on the line, so Hank couldn't really be angry. But he still wanted to cry.

Erik's hand came up to rub at one of Hank's shoulders soothingly. He could see the tears spilling over Hank's bottom lids and rolling down his unblemished cheeks. Erik was making hushing noises, trying to calm Hank down as he shook and trembled.

"I understand," Hank sobbed out. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were rimmed with red, almost looking puffy. "You guys are perfect for eachother. I love seeing you two happy." And Hank meant every word.

"Can you just hold me for a little bit?" Hank choked.

Erik wrapped his arms around Hank's skinny body and for awhile they stayed that way until Charles came knocking on the door a few hours later. If Charles noticed how red Hank's face and eyes were he didn't comment or ask, because it was none of his business.

Hank excused himself from Erik's apartment and left them alone. He left all doubt or bitterness in his wake and he finally got it. He wouldn't feel like he was hanging onto something certain and he could finally move on. After leaving Hank really needed to see Alex, just to kiss and hold him the way Erik wanted to do with Charles.

The door closed and Charles stood in front of the TV so Erik couldn't divert his attention eslewhere. Charles smirked when Erik looked up at his face and moved around the coffee table to sit in Erik's lap. Charles put a leg on either side of Erik's thighs to settle his weight evenly upon the other man's crotch. Wiggling around a little, Charles found a comfortable position in which his butt was pressed just right against Erik.

Charles rested his hands on the back of the sofa and rocked his hips. He was trying to literally get a rise out of Erik, but Erik was fighting with everything in him to resist. Charles' lips were so close that if he leaned just right, Erik could kiss him. But he couldn't, because if he did Charles would be underneath him on his back, panting.

"You won't break me, Charles," Erik strained.

He willed his body to not react to Charles' little movements, but it was too hard to focus when he had someone like Charles in his lap and willing to please. No, Erik thought. He could do this.

"Just take me Erik. Right here," Charles moaned. "On the coffee table."

Erik shook his head and, with all the strength he could muster, moved Charles off of his lap. It was very visible that Erik was no doubt turned on by what Charles did.

"Can't you behave yourself?" Erik growled.

Charles made a put off little sound and pouted with all his might. Looking over at Erik's crotch then back up to his face, he got a wicked grin.

"I could still... You know," Charles purred slyly, gesturing to his hand and wiggling his eyebrows. "It wouldn't be sex."

"It's a sex act," Erik said firmly.

"I'll give you a freebee."

"No."

"Do you not want me?" Charles spoke softly.

"Of course I do," Erik reassured as he scooped Charles into his arms.

Erik could see the hurt in Charles' eyes and his heart dropped a little. But Charles' body language said different. Erik could tell when he was putting on and Erik wouldn't fall for it. Charles wouldn't trick him this time. He smiled.

"I didn't know the wolves were playing tonight," Erik grinned, amused.

"Sorry?" Charles asked confused.

"Wolves, Charles. As in crying wolf," Erik informed matter-of-factly. Charles' dumbfounded expression was amusing Erik greatly. "Hence the term, selling tickets for the wolf game."

Charles sighed and bit his lip, smiling like a fool (which he was). He couldn't get one past Erik to save his life and he tittered to himself, knowing he'd been foiled. Erik smiling that famous shark grin as he guffawed loudly.

"Alright, Erik. You win. I give up," Charles surrendered. "We'll have a weekend alone together."

Erik chose a swanky little hotel with a honeymoon suite. It wasn't bad considering it being a small town and all, but the bathroom was probably the most luxurious than the rest of the room. The tub was practically a hot tub, built for two and Erik smiled knowingly.

Charles was in the main room unpacking their clothes (not that they played on wearing any this weekend) and took a good look around. Whistling to himself, admiring the decor. Erik re-entered the bedroom and smiled at Charles' wonder struck expression.

He came up behind Charles to hug him to his body and nuzzle his neck lovingly, picking him up from the ground slightly to spin him around.

"Look at us going on like a couple of geezers who've been married for 50 years," Charles giggled.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I kind of like the idea of growing old with you."

Erik's heart fluttered into his throat to form a prominent lump that couldn't be swallowed past. They swayed together in unison for a few minutes, dancing to music that wasn't there. To music that didn't need to be there.

Both of their eyes were closed and Charles lost himself in the tune Erik had been humming. It was the song Charles had been playing the night they met. He let Erik turn him around so they could face eachother. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and Erik closed around his waist to pull him in close for a kiss.

It was sweet and simple with a little tongue and just the right amount of teeth. Erik grabbed Charles by his collar to drag him into the bathroom.

Erik sat down on the toilet's closed lid and let Charles straddle him as the kiss became more deep. They couldn't tell whose tongue was whose, but it didn't phase them in the least. Erik was the first to pull back for air, which was stuffy and hot. They were far too aroused and they both needed to feel the other.

"I want you," Erik breathed.

"Tub?"

"I'll start running it."

Charles climbed off of Erik and started to strip as Erik ran the bath. Erik poured in some soap and rid himself of his clothing as he waited for the water to foam and fill the porcelain tub.

They both climbed into the bath tub, the water sloshing around as they settled. Charles had his back to Erik and felt a bar of soap trail up his back. He relaxed into the touch and let Erik soap him up. Charles moved his hands around in the bubbles engulfing them, purring at every touch to his back and every nip and kiss to his neck. Erik's hands came around to Charles' front to stroke along soft, wet skin and Charles could feel Erik poking him in the small of his back.

The hand with the bar of soap disappeared into the bubbly water to parts unknown. Charles made a gasp when Erik rubbed the spot just above his cock. After a few lingering touches, the soap was lost in the bath water and Charles was ready to climb on Erik for a ride.

Erik turned Charles to face him, bubbles clinging to the pale skin he loved so much and kissed him. Charles ducked down to wash the soap off of his body anand moved to sit in Erik's lap once again. The water rippled with the motion, wet bodies pressed together, both wanting and needing all at once.

Charles' hand dipped down to stroke Erik and to line him up. It was probably stupid for Charles to jump into the whole sex thing without any prep, but he honestly couldn't wait. He had to wait for the weekend too, you know.

The tip was just at his entrance and he shivered when he began to slowly sink down into the water and onto Erik's cock. His hips jerked forward from the sudden jolt up his spine, causing Erik to go in even deeper. Charles' breath hitched at the slight pain then bared down the rest of the way, biting his own lip.

Erik moaned at the too tight friction of Charles and let his head thonk back against the rim of the tub. His eyes were closed, but when he straightened back up and opened them, Charles was already beginning to move on his lap with a blissed out look on his face. Erik groaned when Charles clenched reflexively on an upstroke and when his cock hit Charles' prostate firmly on each inward thrust.

"Fuck!" Charles practically screamed. "Yeah, do it again," Charles whined.

"Yeah?" Erik asked out of breath.

"Yeah." The one syllable word tumbling out of Charles' mouth almost sounded feminine from all the whining.

Erik couldn't be more turned on.

"You sound pretty when you whine, Charles. Like a schoolboy losing his virginity."

Erik couldn't help it, the words were just too hot not to say and it made Charles moan and whine even more.

"You wish you were deflowering a teenager?" Charles asked through hazy pants. "That turns you on?"

"No," Erik said grasping Charles around the cock and smiling. "I think it turns you on."

Erik let go as Charles rode a little faster than before. He loved it when Charles used him all on his own, to find his own pleasure. Charles went to work and rode so fast that the bath water splashed around and onto the tile floor.

Charles was moaning more and Erik knew he was close. Erik grabbed Charles by the hips and helped get him there faster. Charles' hips would move down to meet Erik's hard thrust into his body eachtime. It was almost on the brink of too painful, but Charles could handle it.

Making a little choked out sound, Charles' body convulsed and clenched tightly everywhere and he came. Satisfied enough that he kept moving even after, when he was still sensitive. Erik thrusted erratically into and out of Charles roughly, wanting, needing to finish. And when he did he buried his face into the crook of Charles' neck and bit almost too hard.

The water settled with a splashing slap and Charles laughed weakly, knowing how big of a mess they had made and not caring one bit.

Saturday went fairly well (not counting the sex). They had dinner together and told stories and laughed and at night Charles would pick up his acoustic guitar and play songs for Erik. New ones the band were still in the process of fixing up, old ones Erik had heard before, and even songs by other bands.

It was Sunday night and Erik was leaned up against the head board of the queen-sized bed and watched Charles play a song he had never heard before. Charles had his legs crossed and he strummed a few notes to get started then jumped into the lyrics with a softer tone than his normal singing voice.

~ I saw you in the crowd  
I saw you singing out loud  
The people were swaying  
The band was playing  
Something real loud~

Charles was watching each chord carefully as if he had just learned it. Fingers moving gracefully along each string as he struck them with a pick.

~ I saw you raise your hand  
Stretching out to the band  
You reach exceeding your grasp  
On the beach from the whale  
Comes one last gasp~

Throughout the song Charles would make eye contact and sometimes he'd miss a note or two, but it was no less perfect to Erik's ears. He loved it when Charles played, especially when it was all just for him.

"That was beautiful," Erik whispered ardently.

"Thank you," Charles beamed. "I wrote it myself. I wanted to master it before I showed the guys."

"It sounds great the way it is." Erik pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Charles set his guitar against an arm rest of a chair and climbed in next to Erik, scooting in close to keep warm. They laid there for awhile, listening to eachother's heart beats, counting each breath.

"I love you, Charles."

"I love you too."

"I've never felt this way before," Erik admitted and it almost embarrassed him to say it, but he knew that it was a good thing. "Have you?"

"I thought I did, once, but that was a long time ago. I was so young," Charles said honestly.

"Who was it?" Erik pried.

"His name was Logan. I was 15 and he was 34. He took my virginity."

There was no shame or bitterness in Charles' tone, but Erik could feel the hurt coming off of him in waves. It made his stomach churn when he realized why Charles was so turned on when he had compared him to a schoolboy yesterday.

"What happened?" Erik asked, truly concerned for Charles.

"He said I was chasing after a hopeless dream of becoming a musician. Not only did he insult me and my friends, but he insulted our music," Charles sighed. "After that, he left. Never heard from him since."

"That's terrible."

"Stepped all over my heart like a game of Twister."

"I'd never do that to you," Erik whispered and hugged Charles closer to his body.

Charles turned toward Erik to try and read his face in the dark to see if he was telling the truth, but he didn't need to see it to believe it. Charles could feel it. And as they laid there, holding and kissing, Charles felt safe. He trusted and loved Erik so much, that his heart ached whenever they were apart.

He wanted to tell Erik more, to get all the weight constricting him off of his chest, but this was too good to ruin by telling his life story. Erik didn't press for more answers. He didn't need to because this was real and this is what mattered the most right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik was glad that he and Charles got some time to themselves, but now he had to go back to work and face Raven. This was something he was not excited about, but a promise was a promise and Erik intended to uphold his and Charles' deal. No matter the outcome, if Raven would accept or deny him, it was well worth a weekend alone with Charles.

He took the afternoon shift, this way he'd just be catching Raven at the end of her usual shift so things wouldn't have to be awkward for the rest of the day. He stepped through the entrance, the bell jingling as it swung back and forth until the door finally settled in place. Erik approached the counter and straightened out CDs along the way. Force of habit really.

Raven was just ringing up a customer as he circled the counter, peeking at the purchase and scoffing when he noticed what it was. The cash register dinged open and Erik leaned up against the counter, drumming his fingers on the smooth surface as he waited for Raven.

"Come again," Raven beamed.

The customer nodded and walked off, CD in hand.

"I don't see how you can smile knowing what he bought," Erik mused

"It's our job to be nice. Even if someone buys a Justin Bieber CD," Raven conceded. She walked into the main employee office and punched out. "We have to hope he comes back and buys the rest of them. After all he is a beli-"

"If you say the 'B' word, I'll slit my wrists," Erik warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll catch you later?" Raven asked hastily.

"Yeah. Hey listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Erik followed her out to the counter. She hopped up on it and swung her legs side to side patiently. He cleared his throat and put on his best serious face he could muster, raking a hand through his hair.

"I like Charles."

"I know that, silly. He's like your B.F.F. and you two are attached to the hip," Raven joked fondly. "You're like brothers."

Erik cringed a little. "Don't say brothers."

"Why not?" She laughed uncertainly, furrowing her eyebrows curiously.

"It'd be kinda weird to fuck my brother," Erik said frankly.

Raven expression dropped from her face along with her jaw, eyes bulging at the words. Her legs stopped swinging and Erik couldn't help but heat up with uneasiness. He forced himself to relax and just finish what he had started, if Raven wouldn't accept him then it's her loss.

"I'm gay, Raven, and Charles is my boyfriend," Erik admitted, but she just stared blankly back at him. "I'm sexually attracted to men."

She only nodded. Raven hopped off of the counter and went to grab her purse, not saying a word to Erik as she walked away. Erik was left standing there like a complete idiot and not knowing exactly what Raven stomping off in silence was supposed to mean.

"That went well," Erik whispered to himself.

He rested his elbows against the counter and sighed, looking like an absolute puppy that lost it's owner. So one person couldn't accept who he is, so what? At least his friends accepted him along with Mr. Shaw and that was saying a lot. Erik figured she was only upset because she knew they could never be or something perverse like that, he cursed himself that he didn't say anything sooner.

Erik just didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it seemed he did the exact opposite and only made it worse. In a way it was his fault and Raven did have every right to be angry and not want to talk to him anymore, but surely she had it in herself to forgive him right?

The bell jingled but Erik paid it no attention, he wasn't too jazzed about customers at the moment and the music playing in the store wasn't up his alley for his particular mood. Shaw said he could play whatever, but even a store full of CDs wasn't helping him. To Erik's luck and surprise, Sean stopped by a little later and presented him their very first EP Alex and Sean had put together while him and Charles were away.

"What's this?" Erik asked as he grabbed it, inspecting the see through case and blank disc.

"It's an EP. Alex has been recording some of our songs on his laptop and we fixed them up a little," Sean said. "It's only a few songs, but it's something. And it's your's to keep."

"Thanks."

"So how'd Raven take the news?"

Erik gave Sean a stone-faced glare devoid of any emotion that made the redhead reel back a little as if Erik would snap his neck or something along the lines of that. Sean chuckled.

"That bad?"

Erik nodded. "She didn't even say anything. Just stared at me and left."

"Harsh. At least you got our awesome EP," Sean laughed with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, thanks again Sean," Erik said holding it up.

"I gotta get going or else Blondie will throw a fit. Band practice," Sean informed, hooking his thumb in a random direction.

Erik waved him off and turned toward the stereo hooked up to the speakers lined up around the store and popped the CD into it, pressing play and turning it up loud enough. The first song was something he heard before, it was their had been playing the night he got lost. He smiled and shook his head, already starting to forget about Raven and cheering up a little at the sound of Charles' voice. Thinking of that night and how Charles had looked at him.

The few people that were in the store seemed to like it at least a little, some coming up and asking who they were, others bringing up the last show they had went to. It seemed the Violent Femmes were finally getting some recognition and Erik couldn't help but feel a little proud.

A woman with long brown hair entered the store and approached Erik with a stack of flyers in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. Erik looked her over. She seemed kind of posh and wealthy by the way she walked and how she dressed, but not snobby. For someone of her image, she looked rather polite.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could put one of these up in the window," She said, holding one up for Erik to see. "There's a competition coming up soon and I'm just spreading the word."

"Go right ahead, Mr. Shaw wouldn't mind a bit."

"Great!" She smiled and handed Erik a few of them. "Tell your friends!" The woman walked to the front of the store and taped a flyer to the window, waving goodbye before she left.

Erik waved back and looked down at one of the flyers.

**!Battle of the Bands!**  
Friday, the 14th 8:00pm  
Admission $10  
!Winners will receive a three  
album contract with Cerebro Record CO.!

Erik grinned a shark-like smile.

"We definately have to enter," Alex declared with the utmost importance. It was the most excited anyone had ever seen Alex (outside the bedroom, Hank would say).

"What would we play?" Dreaded Charles.

"Waiting For A Bus?" Sean asked.

"No," Alex sighed. "Not good enough. Add It Up?"

"How about Country Death Song? Or 36-24-36?" Charles added.

"Black Girls?" Sean asked nervously, cringing a little.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex and Charles exclaimed in unison.

Erik had an amused little smile playing about his lips, guffawing at there disorganized bickering and difference of opinion. "What's Black Girls?" Erik dared.

"Terrible," Alex said firmly to Sean.

"Absolutely horrendous. Not to mention it's not finished," Charles cut in with a scowl on his face, rolling his eyes just at the though of it. "We couldn't think of anything else. The last 4 minutes and 7 seconds is just us all over the place, freezing up and playing nonsense. Our lyrics are crap too."

"It can't be that bad," Erik insisted.

Alex huffed and looked to Charles as if silently asking if Erik was for real, shaking his head as he got his laptop. He scrolled through their recorded songs, clicking on the one titled Black Girls and pressing the play button. Alex waited for the song to play and turned to Erik to gauge his reaction when the music did play.

The song started and Erik found the beat to be a little catchy and the lyrics were a little silly. Charles voice singing out of the small speakers built into the laptop. He figured Sean must've wrote the first verse, because he was sure Alex and Charles didn't "dig" the black girls. They didn't dig girls in general anyway.

The next verse was a little accurate to Alex and Charles' writing standards and perhaps a tad risqué.

~ Along comes a faggot white boy  
Said look, look, look for some kind of joy  
They come around so queer and quiet  
But inside rebel and riot

Said I dig the white boys  
Oh, so much more that the black boys  
I was so pleased to learn they're not smarter  
Go on, give, give, give it to me harder, harder, harder, just say harder~

And after that, it got crazy. It was pure wailing on guitar, bass, and the sharp clash of sticks against drums. It was chaotic and every instrument was out of tune, playing different rifts. And out of nowhere horns started to play, they too were out of place and screechy. And soon after the song was over and the three musicians looked over at Erik.

"See? Terrible," Alex conceded.

"Wait a minute. I think that song screams the true talent of the Violent Femmes," Erik said.

"True talent? Are you trying to insult us?" Alex asked exasperated.

"May I make a suggestion?" Erik proposed carefully. "Why not have the drums and bass carrying an organized rift while Charles wails. And just keep the horns playing in the background. Maybe some more lyrics at the end and voilà. Controlled chaos."

They seemed to consider it, whispering back and forth in contemplation. Alex looked over at Erik a few times, making sure he was being serious about it. Charles shrugged a few times and nodded at something that was said, turning back to Erik as if they had made up their minds.

"Controlled chaos?" Alex asked. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"Kinda catchy," Sean grinned.

"We're still not playing it at the Battle of the Bands," Charles reminded, coming up to Erik to kiss him on the lips and whispered, "Thanks anyway, love."

"Ooo! Kissy kissy!" Sean mocked with a high pitched girly voice.

"Don't sweat it guys! We have three days to figure it out, let's concentrate on our gig tonight," Alex said, slapping Charles and Erik's back enthusiastically.

"We're gonna play a somewhat new set tonight, so bare with us. We hope you'll like it," Charles beamed. "The Battle of the Bands is this Friday so be sure to come and show your support."

It didn't take long for them to jump into their first song, having tuned up before the show. Charles cleared his throat then strummed the first few chords, leading in with the lyrics as the drums and bass followed after. Charles' voice was clear and hypnotic, his eyes always half lidded and lips curving almost seductively around the words.

~On the motel tv I dig the evangelist  
He'll tell you all about that and then he'll tell you all about this  
He's preaching up a storm by a sea of Galilee  
He's mixing up the truth with something funny I start to see  
He's telling lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lies~

No matter what the song it seemed Charles always sang to Erik, never looking anywhere but at him. Erik would flush and grow warm whenever he heard Charles sing, his adorable little accent almost completely shrouded when he sang. The soft beautiful lull of harmony spreading across the crowd, making Erik feel as though he was the only one in the audience hearing it.

~I never had this problem with nobody in the government  
I guess I always figured they never mean what they meant  
And God help us all not to be so stone surprised  
when we wake up in the stars with the skies in our eyes  
If we keep tellin' lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lies~

They played on into the night, the crowd seeming satisfied enough with their new songs with the exception of a few snobs that weren't true fans. Charles smiled out onto the audience waving and taking a bow with his bandmates in thanks for their claps and cheers. Whistling and joyful screams filling the air as they exited stage left, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and panting from the heat.

Erik met them backstage, embracing Charles tightly after he set his guitar down. Charles hugged back and smiled, humming with happiness and excitement the way he always did after a show. Erik kissed his neck which made Charles giggle, the action tickling him and making him shiver.

"Where's Hank, Alex?" asked Erik.

"He's not feeling well," Alex said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're taking me home tonight right?" Charles whispered into Erik's ear.

"Definately," Erik growled, nipping Charles' ear. It made Charles squeak which in turn attracted Sean's and Alex's attention.

"Get a room!" Sean chortled with his hand by his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan," Charles winked.

Charles was sprawled out against the mattress, squirming underneath Erik's lips that left a trail of kisses down his stomach. He moaned when Erik sucked a bite mark into his inner thigh, hard beyond belief and wanting Erik's mouth on him. Charles wanted to explode with frustration, trying to angle his hips near Erik's mouth and begging to be touched.

"Please, Erik," Charles whimpered.

Erik moved up and licked a line up the underside of Charles' flushed cock, eliciting a drawn out moan from damp lips. He tongued the slit, making Charles gasp and thrash and twist in the sheets as Erik sucked on just the tip. Erik always teased him just the right amount and when he figured Charles had enough he dipped down all the way, moving his tongue back and forth as he applied the right suction to get him off.

His head bob up and down, wrapping his hand around the base to start a twisting sucking rhythm. Saliva dripped out the corners of his mouth and his lips became accustomed to the abuse they were taking. He was throbbing in his underwear, but tonight he just wanted to please Charles and he loved doing this anyway.

The tip of Charles' cock hit the back of Erik's throat, but he didn't choke. Erik always anticipated what Charles might do when Erik did things like this to him. Charles thrusted up into Erik's wet mouth, those lips wrapped tightly around his cock and working him closer to a much awaited orgasm.

Erik pulled momentarily to wet his fingers and inserted them into Charles' entrance as he went back to sucking him. He twisted the two fingers inside of Charles, pressing against his bundle of nerves that made him cry out with pleasure. Charles thrashed harder against the bed, wet suction moving up and down on his aching hard cock.

One more press to his prostate and Charles lost it, coming hard into Erik's mouth with starry-eyed abandon. Moaning out obscenities as Erik worked him for every drop, his cock jerking and pulsing from each release. Erik pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Charles' cock with wet lips.

He moved up Charles' body, putting his lips over the smaller man's to open his mouth and let Charles' come drip into his mouth, making him taste himself. Erik tangled his tongue with Charles', mixing the bitter salty taste around in both of their mouths. It caught Charles off guard and his blue eyes grew wide with surprise, not exactly disliking it but not knowing what to do.

They separated with a subtle wet pop and Erik smile slyly at Charles, shark teeth and all.

"What was that?" Charles asked belatedly.

"Hot," Erik purred.

"Making me consume my own ejaculate whilst making out with you?"

"I didn't see you pull away," Erik retorted.

Charles blushed profusely. "You're filthy," Charles said as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Prude," Erik jabbed playfully.

"Am not."

"Uptight."

"Shut it! I'm not uptight!" Laughed Charles.

"Hoity toity, prim and proper!" Erik chanted as if it were a song. "Posh-"

Charles pounced on Erik and kissed him to shut him up, chortling at nothing in particular. He always loved being playful in bed, even if it meant only witty banter, tickles, jabs, and cuddling. Charles settled down and snuggled next to Erik, clinging to him like a raincoat.

"I love you," Erik hummed.

"I love you too, Erik."


	8. Chapter 8

The past few days seemed to go by so fast and now it was Friday, just a few hours before the Battle of the Bands. As far as Erik knew they still haven't decided on a song and it was plainly obvious they'd have to play one of their old songs if they wanted to even go on. They had signed up the day before and ever since then they've been holed up in Alex's garage, practicing their songs until they were blue in the face.

Erik was genuinely worried. He hadn't seen Charles since Wednesday morning and he honestly missed him, but he couldn't begin to understand how much this could change Charles' life. If him, Sean, and Alex actually won they'd be set for life and be able to do what they loved and did the best. It was worth the wait, Erik had decided, as long as it made Charles happy.

He really believed Charles and his band had a chance tonight even if they were nervous and unprepared, it never stopped them before and Erik'd be damned if it did now. He'd be sure to catch them before they went on to encourage them and kiss Charles as passionately as he could. It was all for the greater good of course.

But since there was a little bit more time until then, Erik decided to swing by Hank's to try and coax him to come even in his sickly state. The atmosphere in Hank's place was close and stuffy, crawling with germs, and Hank was perched on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as he sipped Earl Grey, the steam wafting up to into nothingness.

So far it wasn't going so good. It was clear that Hank was in no condition to leave the house and the pounding sound waves of music were certain to give him a migraine to remember, but his boyfriend would be there. And just like Erik, he was obligated to go and show support for the band whether he liked it or not. It was the rules of dating a rockstar and Erik knew he'd have him on that one.

"You're not throwing up are?" Erik asked.

"No," Hank replied nasally.

"You're not running a fever?"

"No."

"Then you'll be fine!" Erik enthused optimistically.

"I feel like shit, Erik. I'm all blocked up and my nose won't stop running. Not to mention I'm functioning solely on tea and reruns of Psych. I'm in no condition to go out," Hank informed, sneezing at the end punctuate his facts.

"But it's the Battle of the Bands," Erik moaned, fixing to start throwing a tantrum like a child if he didn't get his way. "Alex needs your support. He needs to know you're there for him. If they lose and you're not there, who will he turn to? And what if they win? Who will he celebrate with? What kind of boyfriend would that make you?"

Hank sighed and set his tea down, visibly irritated that Erik had gotten to him with such a lame guilt trip. He huffed as he turned the tv off and peeled the blanket off of him, stretching his stiff limbs to stand up. He couldn't believe he was actually giving in while in such a miserable state and later he'd get Erik back, but for now he needed to worry about getting ready.

"Alright. Let me take a shower before I turn into one big germ. Don't wanna get anyone sick with my gunky presence," Hank mumbled as he made his way toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind to have some privacy.

Erik smiled to himself and went into Hank's kitchen to get something to drink while he waited. There was various crumpled up tissues covering the coffee table's top and Erik cringed a little, hoping he wouldn't whatever Hank had then passing it onto Charles. But Erik had a pretty resilient immune system and he doubted a few extra germs would hurt.

He figured Charles and the boys would be getting ready to leave by now, showing up early as always to set up and tune before the show. They were professional like that. He'd been told by Sean that they'd be one of the final acts of the night since they signed up last minute and had nothing prepared for their slot of time. Sean had sent him a frantic text yesterday because they almost weren't accepted into the competition for not having a piece ready beforehand.

Erik heard the shower flick on and he sighed, not particularly wanting to watch tv but needing something to occupy him while Hank washed up, remembering the CD Sean had gave him the other day was in his car. He set his glass down and went to get retrieve it.

When he returned he popped it into Hank's stereo and turned it up, clicking the play button to fill the apartment with the distinctive sound that was the Violent Femmes. He put the CD on repeat since there were only four songs on it, smiling eachtime Gone Daddy Gone played. The same song that Charles and his band had played the night they met.

That feeling he got when he saw those blue eyes stare back at him, that smile that sang around the words perfectly, leaving Erik wanting more. The adorable little accent that had tickled his eardrums from the moment he heard it. Erik couldn't imagine what would've happened if he never met Charles that night.

He'd probably still be a grouch towards music, not to mention single and unemployed with no friends besides Hank. Erik would be lost without Charles and he thanked whatever force had existed everyday for such a chance encounter that had changed his life forever. Truly grateful for all the things that had blown his way in the past few months.

There was a thud from the other room and Erik hurried to the door to see if Hank had fallen down in the shower or not. He burst through the door, freezing when his eyes took in the naked form of his friend and not able to look away. Hank jumped and yelped when he noticed Erik out of the corner of his eye, causing the bar of soap to hit the bottom of the shower while he tried to cover up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hank exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought you fell!" Erik explained. "I heard a noise like you collapsed or something."

"I dropped the soap," Hank said almost immediately, pausing to see a grin creep across Erik's face. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Erik guffawed, his sides splitting as he dropped to the floor with tears streaming out of his tightly shut eyes. He was so far gone he couldn't stop laughing if he wanted to and he could feel the sour pout Hank was making at him.

Hank opened the clear shower door and stormed over to were Erik was on the floor cackling, slamming the door on Erik's curled up body in frustration. Not only was he sick but now he was bent out of shape and his bathroom floor was all wet with soapy water. Erik's chortling wasn't exactly music to his ears either. It was going to be a long night for him.

Eventually Hank had gotten dressed and looked somewhat respectable enough, his hair neatly combed and glasses cleaned. He looked like a normal human being. And by the time he exited the bathroom Erik had stopped playing the CD and had finished nearly half of a two liter of Dr. Pepper. Erik knew Hank would be mad later tonight when he opened up his fridge and he'd have a very angry voicemail waiting for him in the morning.

Hank glared at Erik when he walked past him to head for the front, notifying he was ready to leave and heading to Erik's car. They climbed in and Erik turned the car on, slipping Mylo Xyloto into the CD player. Hurts Like Heaven came on and Erik could see Hank bobbing his head in a steady cadence to the music, seeming to enjoy the sound very much.

It grew on Erik after he listened to the whole CD a few times, thanks to Charles for actually having a taste in music unlike himself. He loved it when Charles gave him CDs to listen to. Things that he had personally liked and others he thought Erik would like, smiling whenever he caught Erik tapping his foot. But out of everything Charles picked out for him, Halcyon Digest would always be his favorite for two reasons: how the music had made him feel and for sentimental reasons.

They had nearly gone through the whole album of Mylo Xyloto when they finally found a parking space. The whole parking lot was crowded with people milling around before the show started and Hank held onto one of Erik's arms as he cleared a path to the entrance. Erik took $20 out and handed it over to the hand stamper, paying for both Hank and himself. Their hands got stamped and they were granted entry into the pulsing building.

It was even more crowded in here and it was mandatory to bump into other people as they made their way towards the stage. Erik got separated from Hank and ended up running into two he thought he'd never see here tonight. His boss and the boss' daughter. Mr. Shaw and Raven.

Well this was awkward.

"Mr. Shaw. What are you doing here?" Erik asked dumbfoundedly.

"There is a flyer hanging in the window of my shop, Mr. Lehnsherr," Shaw informed with a smirk. "I'd be mad, but it seemed appropriate."

Erik looked over at Raven who had an apologetic expression on her face, shuffling on nervous feet and itching to say something. It seemed like there was a lot of things that were left unsaid and Erik didn't doubt it for a minute, after all she had stormed off without so much as a passing glance.

"Raven," Erik nodded once.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Erik. I shouldn't have walked off like that. It was rude of me," She said honestly, giving Erik a subtle smile as way of an apology.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright. I saw Charles earlier and he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Backstage," she said, then added, "Tell him I said good luck."

Erik made his way to the stage snaking a right to go around and into the back, scanning the cluster of odd looking musicians. Some having a strict dress code and others wearing make up, Erik gave an audible smirk with a shake of his head. He muttered the word freaks underneath his breath a few times and found Alex standing next to Hank and Sean, but he couldn't see Charles.

He walked over, hearing Hank sneeze and Sean laugh at something Alex had said. He was greeted by the three of them standing around their instruments, happy to see Erik after two days of paranoid rehearsal and vast amounts of energy drinks. Sean clapped him on the shoulder warmly, grinning from ear to ear in delight.

"Where the hell were you?" Hank asked snidely, a smile playing off his lips.

"I see you managed to drag Hank over here," Alex observed. "I'm impressed."

"I don't recall being dragged, thank you very much," Hank said with an elbow jab to Alex's ribcage, shaking his head and rolling his eyes dramatically at the blonde in an attempt to feign annoyance.

"Where's Charles?" Erik asked over the chatter.

"Dunno, man. I saw him a minute ago," Sean said taking a half-hearted look around. "Maybe he went out back for some air?"

"He should be back any second," Alex added to the mix. "He just had to tune up his guitar. He said he couldn't hear it over the sound of a million people talking."

Erik nodded in acknowledgment, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, going to left then right, left then right, over and over again. He just needed to see Charles and fast, he had suffered two days without his blue eyed guitarist and he wanted nothing than to kiss him.

He needed to be occupied somehow to take his mind off things and just be patient, but he couldn't stay still long enough to center his thoughts. Erik didn't know how Sean could just yammer on like he was doing, it was inhuman and his mouth was like lightning which made his sentences run into eachother to collect in a heap un jumbled up words.

"So what song are you playing tonight?" Erik asked, only half aware of having said it.

Sean just smiled triumphantly. "Black Girls," he said.

And by some coincidence Charles appeared just then, making a few of the other guy's heads turn which in turn sent a jolt of possessiveness down Erik's spine. He wasn't the jealous type, but what was his was HIS and no one esle's. Charles was his territory and it was being eyed like it was for sale or something. He wasn't having any of that happen anymore.

Erik march up to Charles with intent in his eyes, grabbing Charles and slamming his lips roughly into the smaller man's lips in a rough, claiming kiss. All the heads that had turned snapped back to their previous positions and disregarded anything else.

Charles was taken off guard by the ferocity of the kiss but spurred on by it even more, surprising himself when he countered back with tongue. He moaned into Erik's mouth and if he didn't care about consequences, he'd let Erik fuck him on the ground in front of everyone. He'd let everyone watch Erik take what was rightfully his.

Erik pulled back with a fire in his eyes that made Charles turn to goo.

"Hello to you too," Charles purred.

"I missed you," Erik murmured.

"So did I my friend."

"Raven says good luck."

"You two talking again then?" Charles said with a bemused curve of his lips, something Erik was quite fond of. Erik nodded. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, feeling the muscles in his shoulders underneath his (one of many) turtleneck. His face fell to a somewhat mournful, far off gaze and Erik frowned.

"What's wrong?" The concern was heavy in his voice and it made his words strained and thick on the flat of his tongue. There was a faint bitter taste that had settled in his mouth, seeing Charles like this never sat well with his stomach.

"I'm scared," Charles whispered, eyebrows creasing as if he was about to cry. "What if I sound like crap tonight and ruin Sean's and Alex's chance."

"Hey, don't think like that. You'll be fine out there tonight. I'm sure of it," Erik enthused, wrapping strong arms around Charles' slim waist and pulling him close. "Look at the rest of these guys. Fixing their hair, doing their make up. They're more worried about their looks than their sound. I bet they haven't even tuned their instruments."

Charles giggled a little at that because it was true. He had peeked an eye over at the others and suddenly he felt optimistic, letting Erik's words of encouragement sink in just enough for him to get the picture.

"You'll blow these guys out of the water," Erik whispered. "Now go out there and kick some ass."

Charles smiled and blushed when Erik slapped him firmly on the butt. Soon, the show would start and Charles' heart would be pounding out of his chest in nervous anticipation.

He was ready.

The crowd when through bands like butter. Some bands had to stop during mid song because they were being pelted with trash and bottles. Erik didn't blame the crowd for being so harsh, most of the bands were terrible and seemed as if they had little to no experience.

One of the bands were good though, Erik hated to admit, because they had the crowd eating out of their hands. They had everything. Looks, talent, and showmanship. Erik was a little worried that they might be a problem. Hank didn't look too happy either, then again it could just be him being sick.

After a few more bands it was time for Violent Femmes to shine, their nervous feet shuffling on stage and shaky hands grabbing hold of their instruments with sweaty palms. The three of them stood there frozen like deers caught in headlights, wide eyed and scared half to death. The audience just stared at them, waiting for them to play.

"We're Violent Femmes and we're gonna play a song for you called Black Girls," Charles tried to say as clearly and evenly as possible.

Sean started in on his drums and soon after the other two chimed in, Charles' clear voice singing out the off-the-wall lyrics. So far it was going good, no one was booing or throwing anything and the crowd seemed to find it oddly catchy. But as for all things good in this world, it all goes downhill at some point or another. Unfortunately for them they had attracted the one heckler in the audience.

It was around the verse about digging white boys rather than black boys and, seeming to provoke homophobic tendencies, caused the one man to shout out the word "faggot". Charles stopped and in turn the others stopped as well, looking at eachother for a moment. The man yelled the word again and this time it hit Charles hard like a punch to the gut.

But they couldn't just let this man discourage them so easily, because if they walked off now they were screwed for sure. Just because they had stopped playing didn't mean forfeit, they still had a chance to redeem themselves. And Charles knew just how to turn the situation to there advantage.

"Alright, this next song goes out to the faggot hater that keeps shouting nasty things towards the stage. It's called Ugly," Charles said, cockiness seeping out with the words.

Erik saw them exchange sly smiles and they started up once again, this time faster and more confident. This rift was more edgy and people got into immediately, bodies bumping into eachother with recklessness and then Charles began to sing.

~ Crossed the path, then I followed your face  
It was hard to believe, it was hard to trace  
I saw you today, seems like I see you everyday  
But there's something I figured out 'bout you...

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah!

You're so ugly - I'm tellin' you straight  
You're so ugly - don't make a mistake  
'Cause you ugly - you can bet it on the bank  
Say, why, why, why would I lie to you?  
Why would I lie? Why would I lie?~

The words had an angst-y growl to them and Charles made sure each rhyme had a sharp bite at the end of each sentence. It seemed to put the heckler in his place and the crowd was going wild over the song. The whole time Charles stared the man in the audience down intently, showing him that he wasn't giving up so easily and that he'd fight back with what he did best.

Erik couldn't be more proud at the bold move Charles had taken and at his new found cockiness. He was sure Charles and his band had this in the bag with just this song alone.

~ You're so ugly - all the time  
You're so ugly - you ain't no friend of mine  
'Cause you ugly - you can bet it on the bank  
Say, why, why, why would I lie to you?  
Why would I lie? Why would I lie?

You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la  
You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la  
You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la~

The la la's coming from Charles' mouth were drenched in reckless cockiness and Alex and Sean chanted the words "you're so ugly" in the background. The song was nearing the end and Charles just screamed ugly over and over again into his mic, playing his guitar to the bone to whip everyone into a frenzy .

And after the song was over people cheered and whistled in favor of the Violent Femmes, the man that had gave them trouble long gone by now. They took a bow and exited the stage with giddiness in their step and confidence in their shoes. But the small victory of an ego boost didn't akways last very long.

The Announcer took the stage and sighed heavily. "It seems we have a tie between the Violent Femmes and Trench Foot."

Trench Foot had been the band Erik was worried about and they were tied. Damn.

"You know what this means," said the checkered, blazer clad Announcer. "Sudden death."


	9. Chapter 9

There was a short intermission for both bands to prep for their next song that would decide who'd win the Battle of the Bands. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and the nerves were high strung amongst them all, silently dreading the worse possible scenario: which was losing the record deal with Cerebro Record CO. Charles didn't know if he could bear the added pressure that weighed even heavier over him.

Charles felt like he was being smothered and the atmosphere of this place was too hot and stuffy for him to breathe. He was dizzy and as he stumbled blindly through the crowd of people he searched frantically for Erik or Hank or any friendly face he could find. Charles knocked into someone by accident and was spun around, falling on the ground to land on his butt.

He reached out blindly for someone, anyone, but no one grasped his hand to help him in such a weak state. This would decide the fate of the Violent Femmes and here he was, on the ground, blind and helpless, lost in the crowd of people. He felt like crying right now. Charles was too shaken up to get off of the ground. He felt pitiful.

Then there was a strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and encouraging him to get up and he tried but failed. The tall looming form hunched over and put him on his feet again, steadying the brunette on heavy legs. The man held him close and cupped his face and Charles knew Erik had found him.

Charles clung to Erik's broad shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, crying silently so no one could see or hear. Not that anyone in the crowd could care less about someone crying and obviously hurt. They didn't know Charles, so why would they help him?

Erik ran a hand up and down Charles' back to soothe him and shushed into his ear every so often to get him to calm down. Charles body was shaking and quaking just slightly and he hiccuped in between little sobs and pants of breath. It hurt Erik to see Charles so upset like this. He was perfectly fine just a minute ago. What happened?

"What's the matter?" erik asked concerned, pulling back to look Charles in his big blue bloodshot eyes.

"I can't-" Charles sniffled. "I can't do this. I-I just c-can't."

"Yes you can, Charles. You just kicked ass up there. You can do it again!" Erik urged, hoping Charles would stop crying soon.

"I can't, Erik. Logan was right from the start... It's a hopeless dream. I'm not a musician. Our music's crap anyway," Charles shook his head forlornly. "Alex knows it, Sean knows it. Everyone does."

"Are you blind? Look at all the difference you made? You made it into sudden death at the Battle of the Bands. You opened up a whole new world to me. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be the same old grouch with no musical taste to speak of," Erik laughed frantically, cupping Charles' face so he could get through to him by making sure Charles knew he meant every word.

"Most of these people came to see you, Charles. They came to see the Violent Femmes win. Are you really gonna let down your fans?" Erik pressured. "Alex and Sean can't do it without you. They need you."

Charles stopped crying and let Erik pull him into a sweet chaste kiss, feeling some of the tension he was holding in his shoulders slowly disappear as he was captured into a heart melting embrace. Erik squeezed him tight and moved his lips with Charles', letting the half moans and whimpers get lost in his mouth.

It was all Charles needed to let him knew he did mean something to someone and that even if everyone on the face of the Earth hated his music, Erik would always love it. Erik wasn't Logan and Charles wasn't a hopeless dreamer. He lived his dream everyday and he proved his worth through his lyrics and guitar. This is what Charles was born to do.

To make music.

They pulled apart breathlessly panting and Erik grinned at Charles, earning him a hopeful smile back. He knew Charles could do it. They came so close already and if the other band, Trench Foot, didn't play as well this time around they'd have an even better chance at winning.

"Hey Charles," Erik called after as Charles made his way backstage. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Charles shouted back with the faintest smile on his lips.

Charles ran off backstage to meet up with Alex and Sean and as they bickered about what song they'd play, Trench Foot was up first. The announcer introduced them once more and the band set up their equipment in preparation for their performance. The lead singer tapped the microphone and some of the people in the audience rolled their eyes incredulously.

Who does that anymore?

Believe it or not it didn't take as much time to decide on a song as Charles thought it would and since they were all clear on what they'd played, they watched silently from the side as Trench Foot's drummer counted down into their song. The song stared and it sounded oddly familiar. It wasn't a cover or anything like that, it was the same song they had played before.

What the hell? Did they only have one song or something? What band only had one song? Charles looked skeptical from Sean to Alex and they did the same, puzzling at the absurdity of it all. They didn't even know if that was allowed at a Battle of the Bands, but since they weren't stopped they assumed it didn't matter to the people who orchestrated this event.

A few of the people who enjoyed the song from before even looked confused for a moment, passing whispers along to their friends and shaking their heads. Some people still loved it though. They were hopping and shouting and cheering them on. If Charles had to break the audience up into categories he'd guess about half still liked it and the other half was over it already.

The real question was, would half of the crowd be enough for the Violent Femmes? Would some of Trench Foot's half like them better? Charles was still worried but he couldn't give up like he was so easily about to do only minutes ago.

As the song ended a fair share of people applauded, whether they actually enjoyed it or if they were just happy Trench Foot was leaving the stage. They had talent and they could go places, but they lacked enthusiasm and originality. And in the music business those two things meant everything and defined you as a band. Without those, what was the point of having a band?

"And now, give a warm welcome for the Violent Femmes!" The announcer boomed over the speakers.

Charles took a deep breath and, with his band mates in tow, walked up on stage with bright lights beaming down on them and their equipment in their hands. Sean set up his snare drum and cymbal as Alex and Charles took their acoustic guitar and bass, standing in front of their microphones to get ready.

The audience stared up at them and Charles felt like he'd choke before he was able to play one note. He could feel sweat beading down his scalp and he looked around in a daze like he was having an out of body experience. Alex looked at Charles and mouthed something at him that he couldn't quite make out. Sean cleared his throat and when Charles locked eyes with Erik, he snapped out of his reverie.

"This song is about no one in particular," Charles spoke into the mic, nodding at Alex who nodded back.

Charles strummed the first few notes, looking down at his guitar to follow his fingers and to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. Sean lightly beat against his drum and Alex's acoustic bass blended into Charles' guitar riff, to bolden the chords. And Charles sang out into the mic, forming his lips around each word.

~Oh Johnny  
Do you miss your mother?  
Do you miss your father?  
Oh and Johnny, do you miss me?~

The somber tone of the song was somehow haunting and cheerful at the same time and it left the audience in silence. Charles looked around at everyone's unreadable expressions and closed his eyes so he could pretend they didn't exist. His voice lilted over words and his fingers skimmed over all the right strings, his band mates following his lead.

~ Oh Johnny  
Sometimes I wonder  
Sometimes I wonder  
And I, and I  
Wonder what it's like, to die?

No, no, you see I could, I, I could've been a star,  
I could I, I could've been a whip  
I tell ya somethin' else right now, right now, John  
We could, we could've been Sailin' along on our ship~

Charles remembered when he wrote this song. It was the first song he had written, even before he got his first guitar. He couldn't remember who it was about anymore. He never knew a Johnny, but always figured it was just a pseudonym for the person's real name. He guessed that if he said the real person's name he'd get in trouble, so he made up a different one to throw off anyone who read or heard it.

But even as he sang and played out all the chords to the song it became more clear as who this song was about, making him want to cry at the memory of how he had felt when he scribbled it down as a child. How angry he had been and how that anger was now bubbling up through his voice.

~Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't hear you  
I can't hear you  
Johnny, Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?~

He burst out in tears near the end and it gave the song such the perfect atmosphere that when Alex and Sean sped up the tempo to keep up with Charles, it was believable and every emotion mingled into the notes and words with meaning. They watched Charles play and so did the audience and even Erik cried in silence at such beautiful sorrow.

And when the song ended, everyone stared at the band before them looking taken aback by such emotion and beauty. A slow rumble of applause started from the back and reached the front, followed by whistles and cheers that were much louder than what Trench Foot had gotten.

And right then Charles knew who the song was about. It was about him when he was a kid and how he felt towards his parents. All the things they could've been as a family and how much he had changed, missing the old him before his parents forgot all about him. How he contemplated suicide at one point.

No kid should feel that way at eleven.

But his anguish and grief seemed to sway the crowd enough to plead for an encore. Even before the announcer came back out to announce who won, Charles already knew it. He knew it deep down in his bones that he had conquered whatever had been holding him back. Whether it was Logan or his past.

He had won and all his friends came up to him and hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy as the screaming and hollering continued to build. Hank, Alex, and Sean smothered him with affection but even though he loved it, he was hoping someone else would join him up on stage as well.

He looked around and saw Erik standing on the far right of the stage, unmoving and crying in utter awe of the whole moment. He ran up to Charles and scooped him up in his strong arms, kissing him as Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist. And when they pulled away no words had to be spoken between them, they could say all they needed to with their eyes.

Charles couldn't have asked for a more proud and loving boyfriend than Erik and knew he'd be with Erik for a long time. Through thick and thin. He wouldn't trade Erik for the world and no matter what happened in the near future, Charles wouldn't let it all go to his head. Erik would always come before his music.

But before he started that pact he had an encore to perform and instead of the whole band playing it was just him on stage, looking out beyond everyone and into the future. The lights fixed on him once more and he lost himself in the serenity of the moment.

Just Charles and his guitar. Everything else just... Disappeared.


End file.
